Dónde habita el olvido
by Vistoria
Summary: /Three shot/ AU/ Tenten era feliz con la vida que llevaba y nunca necesitó explicaciones de aquello que ocurrió en el pasado, hasta que él volvió y la obligó a escucharlas sólo para destruir su felicidad. Sasu/Tenten/Neji/
1. Chapter 1

La serie de anime Naruto es pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto al igual que el resto de personajes utilizados en esta historia.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

"Yo no hablo de venganzas ni perdones, el olvido es la única venganza y el único perdón."

**Borges**.

* * *

.

.:**D**ónde **h**abita el **o**lvido:.

.

* * *

_Capítulo uno_: **R**emover el pasado.

.

No fue capaz de entender las sencillas palabras que él acababa de pronunciar, frunció el ceño clavando sus ojos cafés en los oscuros de su acompañante. Abrió la boca intentando que alguna palabra saliera de entre sus labios, pero en un segundo volvió a cerrarla sin saber qué decir. Sus gestos faciales indicaban claramente que no lograba comprender a lo que él se refería. El hombre profirió una pequeña carcajada al ver las divertidas muecas que componían el rostro de Tenten.

―¿Qué quieres decir con que Neji y Hinata volvieron? ―cuestionó finalmente la mujer retomando el trayecto de la humeante taza de café que instantes antes quiso llevar hasta sus labios.

―Que Neji y Hinata Hyūga regresaron después de cinco… ¿o seis? Años ―explicó Sasuke con la misma paciencia y calma que si estuviese con una pequeña niña que no entendía las cosas difíciles de la vida.

―¡Eso lo entiendo! No soy tan estúpida ―se defendió la mujer mostrándose levemente molesta por el tono de voz burlón que ocupaba su novio para explicarle la situación―. Lo que no entiendo es por qué me lo cuentas ¿qué importancia tiene que hayan regresado?

―No lo sé ―se encogió de hombros dándole otro sorbo a su matutino café―. Quizás… el hecho que se fueran de la noche a la mañana sin mayor explicación… que Neji haya sido tu novio cuando estábamos en el instituto, y que….

―Por favor… ―interrumpió ella con un tono mezcla de fastidio y sarcasmo―. Fue hace tanto tiempo… Además que éramos unos adolescentes inmaduros y… lo que sentíamos a esa edad no era verdadero…

―Tenten… ―la llamó Sasuke con paciencia acercándose un poco más a ella― Que hayan sido adolescentes no significa que no fuese real… y si a mí me hubiesen abandonado sin explicaciones me hubiese gustado saber por qué.

―A mí ya no me interesa saberlo ―confirmó la chica dejándose abrazar y disfrutando secretamente de la caricia que él le otorgaba en la cintura―. Sus razones habrán tenido para marcharse. A mí ya no me importa ―sentenció nuevamente convencida―. Yo estoy bien, soy feliz contigo, con mi trabajo… y si Neji me rompió el corazón cuando era una jovencita… ―hizo un melodramático gesto de dolor llevándose las manos al pecho― ya sanó; tú te encargaste de sanarlo… ―le guiñó un ojo a su novio.

―Eres idiota… ―se defendió él levemente ruborizado y separándose de ella. A pesar de los años que llevaban juntos, Tenten todavía lograba ponerlo nervioso y avergonzarlo como un púbero enamorado.

―¡Muy bien, estúpido! ―remarcó con especial énfasis cada sílaba del ofensivo mote. Bebió de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de café, se puso de pie y se echó el bolso al hombro―. Hoy conduzco yo… así que apresúrate porque tú trabajo queda bastante lejos del mío y a esta hora las calles están a reventar de tráfico…

―¡No es cierto! ―rebatió el hombre intentando engullir rápidamente las tostadas y beber su café. Se acercó al calendario que estaba junto al refrigerador en el cual anotaban los días en que cada quien se quedaba con el automóvil que compartían, observó la fecha frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que ella tenía razón, pero optó por no rebatir. Ya se vengaría.

Terminó su café rápidamente dejando todo encima de la mesa de la cocina junto a las que ella había utilizado en el desayuno. Se enfundó en la chaqueta del traje formal que ocupaba para ir a trabajar, tomó su bolso caminando hasta la puerta en donde Tenten lo esperaba moviendo uno de sus pies impaciente. Bajaron hasta el estacionamiento del edificio en el que vivían y prontamente ya se encontraban conduciendo a través de las congestionadas calles de Tokio.

El trayecto hasta el banco en el cual Sasuke trabajaba fue largo y lento, pero durante el camino se dedicaron a planear lo que harían aquella tarde, recordando además que habían quedado en juntarse con el resto de sus amigos la noche del viernes para asistir a la presentación de la banda de Kiba y Shino en un conocido bar de la ciudad. Finalmente llegaron a su destino y luego de prometerle que en la tarde lo recogería para hacer las compras del supermercado antes de ir a casa de Naruto y Sakura, Tenten se marchó en el automóvil rumbo a la escuela en la que ejercía de profesora.

Se mantuvo tan ocupada con las clases que impartía que no recordó el tema de conversación de aquella mañana hasta que la hora de almuerzo llegó y pudo darse un respiro.

En realidad eran siete años desde que los primos Hyūga se habían marchado quién sabe dónde y por qué. No es que mantuviera contabilizados los años, los días y las horas desde que Neji la dejó sin siquiera despedirse o mencionarle que se iría, pero bastaba sacar las cuentas desde que habían terminado el instituto hasta su edad actual.

Neji fue su primer todo, incluso la primera persona que le rompió el corazón. Pero no mentía al decir que ya no le importaba saber por qué. Después de todos aquellos años dejó de formularse explicaciones, de buscar razones, simplemente lo aceptó y lo dejó de lado, lo olvidaba de a poco, a sabiendas que a pesar de haber conocido mejor que cualquier otra persona al chico, nunca podría adivinar sus pensamientos frente a aquella situación. Seguía siendo un ser enigmático al cual ya no conocía, y por momentos creía que nunca conoció.

Ella estaba bien; era feliz.

Actualmente trabajaba en una escuela primaria de Tokio impartiendo clases a primer grado, niños de cinco o seis años que la divertían y lograban que se enamorara cada vez más de su profesión. Mantenía desde hacía poco más de cuatro años una relación amorosa estable junto a la persona que menos esperó. A pesar de todas las diferencias que pudiesen llegar a tener, los disímiles tipos de carácter y la incredulidad de sus amigos frente a la relación que mantenía con Sasuke, seguían juntos e incluso desde hacía un año habían tomado la decisión de vivir en el mismo departamento, situación que hasta el momento funcionaba de maravilla.

Se conocían desde hacía años; habían ido al mismo colegio, en el mismo grupo de amigos y a pesar que su relación al principio no fue muy cercana, una vez que entraron a la universidad y luego de una noche de juerga y alcohol habían empezado a ser más íntimos. Mucho más íntimos que unos simples amigos. Tenten recordaba con diversión aquella mañana en que despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza, desnuda y en la misma cama que Sasuke. Habían tenido sexo y los dos nunca entendieron en qué momento de su borrachera habían tomado aquella decisión, o en qué instante exacto de la noche la amistad que mantenían traspasó niveles de aceptación y las cosas se calentaron al grado de llevarlos a tener sexo como dementes borrachos. Lo que sí sabían es que después de aquello los encuentros sexuales continuaron, por mera calentura y necesidad más que por cualquier otro tipo de interés, pero con el tiempo una cosa llevó a la otra, comenzaron a salir sólo los dos, a reunirse no exclusivamente para tener sexo, a conocerse, aceptarse y comprenderse terminando así en una relación de más de cuatro años, incluido el último de convivencia en lo que denominaron su hogar.

Al principio sus amigos fueron los más sorprendidos al comunicarles que ambos estaban juntos como pareja, principalmente porque Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre con una personalidad bastante difícil de llevar, que aseguraba a pie junto que las relaciones de pareja no eran para él y que prefería disfrutar de su juventud antes de establecerse con alguien, demostrando su convicción con las muchas mujeres con las cuales tenía sexo de una noche y que luego desechaba como trapo viejo, agregándole a eso que a pesar de todos los años que llevaban conociéndose nunca ninguno de los dos había demostrado atracción o interés por el otro, además que la amistad que los unía nunca fue demasiado cercana por lo que todos se mostraron estupefactos cuando ambos anunciaron que eran novios.

Nunca contaron muchos detalles de cómo habían empezado a relacionarse. Preferían mantener en secreto que únicamente se unieron por el sexo. Eso era algo que a los demás no debía importarles.

Y ahora, después de tantos años, sus amigos en común ya estaban más que acostumbrados a la relación de ambos por lo cual las preguntas de cómo, por qué y cuándo habían cesado, aunque Naruto ―mejor amigo de Sasuke― nunca perdía la oportunidad de molestar al Uchiha preguntándole a Tenten cómo podía soportar a un malnacido arrogante, antipático, huraño y amargado como Sasuke.

Tenten siempre se limitaba a sonreír y encogerse de hombros mientras todos los otros reían y el objeto de todas las burlas se ponía furioso. Ella prefería dar a entender que lo aceptaba así tal cual, con sus mañas, su hosquedad, su mal humor y los momentos en que él odiaba a todo el mundo optando por la soledad y el silencio. Tenten lo había aprendido a conocer conllevando la aceptación de todo lo que significaba ser Sasuke. Porque a pesar de mostrarse generalmente como un individuo arrogante, malhumorado y generalmente solitario, resultaba ser que en la intimidad y la confianza que le ofrecía su pareja, era un ser de caricias y gestos, de acciones más que de palabras, que buscaba constantemente recibir caricias, miradas colmadas de cariño y palabras de amor. Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba sentirse y saberse amado y la razón de eso Tenten la atribuía principalmente a la falta de cariño paternal.

La única persona que había amado con todo su ser al más pequeño de los Uchiha había sido su madre, la cual murió de cáncer cuando Sasuke sólo tenía diez años. Después de aquello Tenten no conocía mucho de la historia, pero sabía por boca del mismo sujeto de los hechos, que su padre nunca la demostró mucho aprecio, ni a él ni a su hermano mayor, sino que se encerró en su trabajo y los descuidó durante todo el periodo después de la muerte de su esposa. La mujer concluía que aquella situación era elemental para la actitud y el comportamiento de Sasuke; creía firmemente que él nunca superó completamente la muerte de su madre y el desprecio de su padre, razón por la cual Tenten se esmeraba en sanar la herida que la falta de aprecio provocó en su novio. Hasta el momento parecía estar lográndolo.

―Tenten ―la aludida despertó de su trance al escuchar la dulce voz que la llamaba. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos negros de Matsuri, su compañera de trabajo y amiga, profesora del otro grupo de primer año.

―Matsuri ―le sonrió a modo de saludo―. Perdóname por no escucharte, me distraje…

―No te preocupes ―la tranquilizó―. Hace poco rato que me senté aquí ―contó al tiempo que llevaba algo de comida a su boca―. ¿En qué estabas?

―Nada importante ―se encogió de hombros e igualmente comió algo de su olvidado almuerzo― Sólo recordaba una conversación que tuve con Sasuke en la mañana.

―¿Discutieron? ―preguntó sorprendida la otra mujer.

―Para nada… ―río la profesora― sólo me contó del regreso de unos antiguos compañeros de instituto. Y tú ¿alguna novedad?

―En realidad… no ―comentó desinteresada―. Con Gaara estamos bien, felices y tranquilos. Y pues… lo único interesante que le ha pasado a mi vida en los últimos días es que hoy llegó un nuevo niño a mi salón ―dio un sorbo a su bebida―. Tiene unos ojos hermosos ―comentó con una sonrisa maternal.

Tenten sonrió de igual manera ante el comentario de su amiga. Le extrañó un poco que se integrara un nuevo alumno, a pesar que llevaban sólo dos semanas desde que el año escolar había comenzado, era raro que ingresara un nuevo estudiante ya que como se trataba del primer grado de primaria la mayoría de los niños venían del pre escolar que se realizaba en la misma escuela. Generalmente eran pocos los alumnos nuevos que llegaban, y menos aun cuando el periodo escolar ya había comenzado, pero siempre existían las excepciones.

―Según tengo entendido llegó hace pocos días del extranjero ―explicó Matsuri como si leyera sus pensamientos―. Su padre vino a dejarlo esta mañana y habló conmigo contándome de que había sido un viaje urgente y que por ésa razón la directora lo había aceptado. De todas formas es un pequeño muy dulce, algo retraído, pero que hasta el momento se ha llevado bastante bien con el resto de sus compañeros para ser su primer día.

―Me alegro por eso ―contestó Tenten interesada―. Generalmente a los niños les cuesta adaptarse el primer día…

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando el celular de Tenten sonó anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje: _"Tengo mucha hambre y el banco está lleno de gente"._ La mujer sonrió divertida del mensaje de su novio y tardó sólo unos instantes en responder: _"Yo estoy terminando de almorzar"_. No hubo respuesta pero ella no se alarmó, generalmente solían hacer ese tipo de cosas, era una forma de demostrar que en algún momento se acordaban del otro.

La conversación entre las dos profesoras continuó hasta que el periodo de almuerzo terminó. Cada una se marchó a su respectivo salón con su grupo de primer año y continuaron la jornada escolar hasta que el reloj marcó las tres de la tarde, hora del día en que las actividades lectivas acababan.

Tenten salió del edificio para despedirse de sus estudiantes, era como una tradición y costumbre que tenía de asegurarse que cada uno de los niños de su salón se fuera con alguno de sus padres o la persona encargada de recogerlo, era su forma de estar tranquila y evitar cualquier problema o peligro para sus pequeños.

Besó la mejilla del último alumno que quedaba por partir antes que éste lo sonriera y se marchara corriendo junto a su madre. Fue al momento de levantarse y enfocar su mirada en el portón principal del colegio que vio a quien menos esperaba encontrarse después de tanto años.

Era quizás cosa del destino, o la mención de su nombre aquella mañana, un cruel castigo o que había llegado el momento de enfrentarlo después de tantos años, fuese lo que fuese, realmente no estaba preparada para verlo. Nunca se planteó esa posibilidad, era una situación que ya había olvidado; alguien que ya no formaba parte de sus recuerdos, pero ver a Neji parado a pocos metros de ella, saludando y reconfortando a un pequeño niño idéntico a él abrió una herida en su pecho que creía cicatrizada.

Alcanzó a reaccionar en el momento preciso en que él se incorporaba y alzaba la mirada, dio media vuelta ingresando rápidamente en el edificio sin saber concretamente si él alcanzó a verla o reconocerla.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente y se dio cuenta que había contenido la respiración hasta que llegó a su salón y se sintió protegida. Comenzó a hiperventilar y tuvo que sentarse porque sentía que las piernas le fallaban. Realmente no estaba preparada para verlo.

Seguía igual que antes, al menos físicamente. Con su cabello castaño oscuro largo y amarrado en una coleta en las puntas, su piel blanca libre de cualquier imperfección, las facciones del rostro marcadas y masculinas, alto y de espalda ancha. Pensó que de seguro seguía manteniendo aquellos enigmáticos ojos sin un color concreto, entre azules y grises, con destellos de un extraño color lavanda. No sabía exactamente de qué color eran aquellos ojos, no le interesó saberlo en la adolescencia y menos quería saberlo ahora. No quería tener ningún contacto con él.

Estaba entrando en pánico y no había una razón contundente para sentir aquello. Pasaron siete años desde que él se marchó, pronto serían ocho, habían transcurrido muchos años que los distanciaban de cualquier tipo de trato. Ya no había nada que los uniera, ni siquiera la relación que mantuvieron cuando tenían diecisiete años. Todo era parte del pasado, incluso la enorme herida que se formó en su pecho el día en que como cualquier otro se reunirían para pasar juntos un momento agradable y él no se presentó, ni lo hizo en los días consiguientes, ni la llamó para darle alguna explicación, ni nada. Esa herida que se hizo profunda y terriblemente dolorosa cuando su mejor amigo Rock Lee le confirmó que Neji se había marchado del país junto a su familia y nadie sabía dónde o por qué.

Estuvo mucho tiempo destrozada, lastimada, herida, pero se esforzó por sufrir en silencio. No creía que nadie más fuese capaz de entender su dolor. No aceptó la compasión de ninguno de sus amigos y pronto estos entendieron que era mejor dejarla sanar sola, y con el paso de los meses lo logró. Su primer año de universidad le sirvió mucho porque le entregó todas las distracciones y entretenciones que le ofrecía su nueva mayoría de edad. Se emborrachó en un sinfín de fiestas, probó las drogas, conoció otros chicos, hizo amigos nuevos, se esforzó por obtener buenas calificaciones, asistió a actividades culturales, a talleres enfocados en áreas de su interés, hizo todo lo que quería hacer y sin darse cuenta la herida estaba curada, el dolor desapareció y Neji se transformó en un recuerdo lejano. Luego Sasuke se estableció en su vida y hasta el momento se consideraba satisfecha de todo.

Pero ahora el hombre que alguna vez fue su primer amor en la adolescencia, aquel que como en una burda película de adolescentes le rompió el corazón, reaparecía sin esperarlo más cerca de lo que podía enfrentar, no la hacía sentirse preparada para enfrentarlo y pedirle explicaciones. No sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. No quería enfrentarlo porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría, si con sólo verlo a la distancia casi entra en pánico, enfrentarlo directamente exigiendo explicaciones podría provocarle un infarto. Pero podía jurar, rejurar, asegurar y declarar públicamente que realmente no necesitaba explicaciones. Lo había olvidado y esa era una razón más para quererlo lejos.

Respiró profundamente varias veces hasta que logró tranquilizarse y el color le volvió al rostro.

El pensamiento de que él no la había visto la dejaba en calma por el momento, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano lo volvería a encontrar principalmente porque tenían amigos en común que a pesar de todos los años desde que él se había marchado querrían volver a verlo y saber sus razones de tan inesperada partida. Además estaba la desconocida razón de qué y por qué Neji estaba en la escuela con ese pequeño niño. Nunca creyó en el destino, pero al parecer éste existía y estaba siendo muy cruel con ella.

Más y peores coincidencias no podían existir.

Se dirigió al salón de profesores para prepararse un café completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Recordó el momento exacto en que lo vio y aunque intentaba convencerse a sí misma que probablemente no era él, la imagen inequívoca que sus ojos le habían proporcionado a su cerebro, una observación poco duradera que aun así confirmaba lo pensado, le convencían que aquel no podía ser otro que Neji Hyūga. Rápidamente su cerebro saco a relucir más información importante de aquella pequeña simple mirada de lejos: la razón principal de por qué Neji estaba a ésa hora en ése colegio. Estaba segura que era hijo de Neji, lo poco que alcanzó a ver de él se asemejaba, aunque de igual forma no recordaba muchos detalles, estaba además los dos comentarios entregados por su compañera de labores Matsuri sobre el estudiante nuevo que había llegado a su salón y los hermosos ojos que éste poseía, de seguro iguales a los de su padre. Y simplemente no podía imaginarse al pequeño hijo de su ex novio. No con alguien que no fuera ella. Se enfureció con sus propios pensamientos.

Volvió a su salón con la humeante taza de café aún enfada por sus estúpidos pensamientos sin lógica y concluyendo que de acuerdo a sus conocimientos, el pequeño niño debía tener seis años, sumándole a aquello el tiempo de gestación significaba que Neji había sido padre poco tiempo después de marcharse, o quizás cuando se marchó ya estaba enterado que iba a ser padre y por eso prefirió partir ¿Neji la había engañado? Era una posibilidad, el periodo de tiempo era demasiado estrecho y miles de probabilidades podían presentarse, pero ella no quería pensar más en él.

Suficiente había sido con saber que había vuelto y posteriormente verlo y confirmar su regreso, agregándole a ello la posibilidad de saber que él había sido padre casi en el mismo tiempo que estuvo con ella.

Se enfrascó en preparar las actividades que realizaría durante el resto de la semana para poder alejar a aquel hombre de su cabeza, hasta que la jornada laboral acabó. Tomó sus cosas, se despidió de sus colegas, cogió el auto y partió en busca de Sasuke tal como había prometido.

Al llegar al lugar de trabajo de su novio una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en su rostro al verlo de pie en la calle, tan guapo, serio y elegante como siempre, con la perpetua mueca de fastidio que se instalaba en su rostro cada vez que tenía que esperar. Se detuvo frente a él y éste rápidamente subió al vehículo saludándola con un beso en los labios, corto pero significativo. Ella le sonrío pero él de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo le sucedía.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―preguntó sin esconder su preocupación al tiempo que ella se ponía en marcha.

―Hoy vi a Neji ―contó sin preámbulos―. Realmente volvieron.

―¿Dónde lo viste? ―cuestionó intrigado removiéndose incómodo en su asiento. Su rostro reflejaba la contrariedad de emociones al recibir aquella noticia.

―En la escuela ―respondió sin mayor emoción en su tono de voz o su rostro―. Fue en busca de su hijo.

―¡¿Su hijo?! ―sorprendido enfocó sus oscuros ojos en su novia―. ¿Tiene un hijo?

Durante el trayecto hacía el supermercado Tenten le contó las conclusiones a las que había llegado al verlo y contar con la información entregada por Matsuri. También le comentó que no estaba preparada para verlo, que no quería ni necesitaba hacerlo, que estaba bien así, que no necesitaba respuestas, que ya lo había olvidado y que sólo había sido la sorpresa de encontrárselo después de tanto tiempo. Sasuke no dijo nada y se mantuvo con la mirada al frente escuchando atentamente todo lo que decía. Finalmente llegaron a la tienda en donde harían la compra de algunas cosas para comer y él seguía en silencio. Sin gustarle aquella y bastante incómoda actitud, porque entendía bastante bien lo que significaba aquel rostro, Tenten se dedicó a tratar de convencer a su novio de que estaba bien y que no sentía nada.

―Es difícil ―comentó él mientras volvían al auto con las compras ya hechas―. Si yo estuviese en tu situación, si me hubiesen abandonado y roto el corazón como Neji lo hizo, me gustaría le menos saber por qué.

―Lo sé ―confirmó Tenten metiendo las bolsas en el portaequipaje―. Pero yo ya no lo necesito, estoy bien así… Te juro que Neji es parte del pasado. Ahora estoy contigo y no necesito nada más.

Y lo besó arrinconándolo contra el automóvil. A pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, ella atrapó sus labios con posesión transmitiéndole la calma que Sasuke necesitaba. Instintivamente él rodeó su cintura apegándola más a su cuerpo profundizando el beso que se alargó lo máximo posible.

―Yo te amo sólo a ti Sasuke ―aseguró ella mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando con una mano la masculina mejilla, no se habían separado y sus labios continuaban muy juntos―. Sólo a ti y eso me hace muy feliz.

Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente dándole otro corto beso. Él suspiró sonoramente recargando su frente sobre la de ella. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente.

―Es sólo que remover el pasado nunca trae cosas buenas…

―Nada pasará, te lo aseguro. Sólo son dos conocidos que regresan―le sonrió, volvió a besarlo y se separaron para subirse al auto y encaminarse a la casa en la que vivía otra pareja de amigos.

Ver a Naruto y Sakura siempre era entretenido debido a que eran la pareja más extraña del mundo, pero eran los mejores amigos de Sasuke y esa era la razón principal por la que eran capaces de tolerar los constantes gritos de Sakura, los comentarios estúpidos de Naruto y todo lo demás que podía suceder entre ellos. Al final pasaron un momento divertido cargado de risas, comida, conversación acompañada de un par de cervezas, discusiones infantiles entre los dos hombres, carcajadas burlonas por parte de las dos mujeres y en conclusión una amena tarde entre amigos. A pesar que el regreso de los primos Hyūga fue parte de sus conversaciones, no tuvo mayor trascendencia.

Tenten no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando al llegar a su departamento Sasuke comenzó a besarla y desnudarla. Follaron como bestias salvajes consumidas por la lujuria, ni siquiera se dieron el tiempo de llegar al dormitorio, el mesón de la cocina se les presentó como un provocador escenario para su descontrolada pasión. Después del primer encuentro le siguió un segundo todavía más lujurioso ya establecidos en la cama.

Definitivamente Sasuke era el mejor amante que había tenido en su corta vida. No podía pedir más que el león hambriento de sexo que se escondía bajo ese rostro blanco, serio y aparentemente desinteresado. Y ella, ella no se quedaba atrás, y es que para los dos el sexo era una lucha de pasiones, de entrega, unión y liberación; una disputa de ferocidad y hambre por el cuerpo del otro, por hacer desfallecer de placer a su compañero y al mismo tiempo morir consumidos por la extrema satisfacción compartida. Todo aquello más el amor que sentían, lograba que el sexo fuera simplemente fantástico y perfecto.

Por eso lo practicaban en cada momento que podían sin importar la hora o el lugar.

El resto de la semana transcurrió con normalidad. Ocupada en sus deberes y en su trabajo, entretenida con los pequeños niños que diariamente le proporcionaban una enorme felicidad, compartiendo con su novio, con sus amigos, con su mejor amiga la llevaron a distraerse de lo acontecido aquel inicio de semana. Afortunadamente no volvió a ver a Neji a la salida de la escuela, y sólo para asegurarse que no había sido su imaginación, ni que se estaba volviendo paranoica, se acercó al salón de Matsuri para confirmar la existencia y apariencia del niño. Tal cual lo percibió aquel día, confirmó que el pequeño era una copia en miniatura de Neji: el mismo color blanquecino de piel, el mismo color y la forma de ojos, la mirada serena e incluso la pequeña sonrisa que florecía de sus labios. Lo único que no se asemejaba era el color de cabello, más oscuro, negro, pero ese fácilmente podía atribuirse a un rasgo heredado por la desconocida madre del niño.

Un rasguño pequeño, de esos que escocían y molestaban terriblemente se formó en su corazón al recordar que posiblemente Neji se marchó por haber embarazado a otra.

El viernes llegó con toda la embriagadora felicidad momentánea que puede acarrear el alegre pensamiento de saber que al otro día no se trabaja, en algunos casos, pero dichosamente era el de ella, el de Sasuke y el de la mayoría de sus amigos, razón por la cual habían acordado todos reunirse aquel viernes por la noche en el bar que tocarían sus amigos. Principalmente por el mero compañerismo y apoyo que significa una amistad de años y también por salir a divertirse y distraerse un rato que siempre se tornaba agradable cuando era con amigos.

Llegó junto a Sasuke al lugar acordado, sorprendiéndose levemente de la algarabía que ya reinaba en aquel bar. Sin soltar sus manos en ningún momento buscaron entre la multitud a su grupo de amigos que ya sabía que se encontraban ahí. Su novio señaló un rincón cercano al escenario en donde se ubicaba una amplia mesa redonda rodeada de largos sillones acolchados ocupados por personas conocidas. Tenten sonrió acercándose a ellos.

―¡Por fin llegó mi groupie favorita! ―exclamó sonriente su amigo Kiba al verla llegar. Ni tiempo le dio de soltarse de la mano de su novio cuando la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo―. Sólo faltaban ustedes ―mencionó al tiempo de soltarlos.

―Eres un idiota Kiba ―fue el saludo de Sasuke para con su amigo al tiempo que le constreñía la mano y se palmoteaban la espalda como los camaradas de años que eran.

―¡Me alegro que llegaran, Teme! ―la estruendosa voz de Naruto se escuchó por sobre el ruido del lugar―. Miren quien está aquí con nosotros después de tantos años…

Y fue ante la mención de aquello que los recién llegados captaron la presencia de dos personas que no habían visto en más de siete años.

Tenten sintió el peso de aquellos ojos extraños clavados en ella y por unos segundos fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Lo enfrentaba, ahora sí, sin distancias ni suposiciones, frente a frente después de muchos años de incertidumbre, de una partida sin explicaciones, un corazón roto y muchas lágrimas. Neji estaba sentado entre a su prima y Rock Lee, mirándola, analizándola, detallando en su mano que se había entrelazado nuevamente a la de Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño para luego desviar sus ojos hasta el hombre a su lado. Y Tenten suspiró aliviada porque no sintió nada y supo de inmediato no obtendría nada con el regreso de los Hyūga. Las explicaciones que no quería nunca llegarían.

―Hinata… Neji ―intentó que los nombres de aquellas dos personas sonaran con un tono entusiasmado, pero no lo logró―. ¡Qué sorpresa!

Tampoco le sorprendía, ni la emocionaba verlos nuevamente y eso fue notorio en su tono de voz y en la expresión de su rostro. Tampoco es que el semblante de Sasuke demostrara mucha satisfacción de volver a verlos y en con el ceño fruncido y la mueca de disgusto dejaba bastante en claro que no le agradaba para nada. Esto fue percibido por el resto de sus amigos que rápidamente comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas para amenizar el ambiente.

Se apretaron un poco más en los sillones para darle espacio a los recién llegados, quedando estos finalmente sentados casi en el medio de la mesa; Sasuke junto a Naruto, a su otro lado Tenten, Temari (la mejor amiga de Tenten)terminado con Shikamaru que por las insignificantes vueltas de la vida se había convertido en el novio de la mujer que estaba a su izquierda. Las conversaciones se hicieron presentes con prontitud y la emoción de volver a ver a amigos de la infancia después de tantos años quedó opacada por el mal humor de Sasuke y la incomodidad de Tenten.

La castaña mujer evitaba bajo cualquier circunstancia desviar su mirada hacía el hombre que se encontraba en la esquina de la mesa, casi en frente de ella, a pesar de sentir como éste la miraba de vez en vez siendo esto confirmado por la leve presión que sentía a la altura de su rodilla proporcionada por la mano de su novio que parecía darse cuenta cada vez que el Hyūga la miraba. Sasuke estaba tenso y eso se le notaba perfectamente incluso cuando parecía bastante interesado en la conversación que mantenía con Naruto, por lo que optó por acariciar levemente la mano masculina que se ceñía a su rodilla. Una caricia íntima bajo la mesa que ninguno de los otros presentes parecía notar. A excepción de aquel que no era capaz de convencerse que esos dos estuvieran juntos.

La presentación de Kiba, Shino y el resto de los otros integrantes comenzó entre gritos de apoyo por parte del grupo de amigos, principalmente por Tenten y Naruto quienes habían sido reconocidos por el resto como los más escandalosos y gritones. La chica pronto se olvidó de las razones de su molestia y al pasar la primera canción propuso al mejor amigo de su novio que fueran a alentar a sus amigos frente al escenario. Sasuke se tranquilizó notoriamente al ver a su novia y su mejor amigo correr entusiasmados al frente del escenario para ponerse a gritar como locos.

Bebió un trago de su botella de cerveza, suspiró y se reclinó lo suficiente hasta que su espalda dio con el respaldar suave del sillón.

No sabía exactamente si estaba molesto o celoso, quizás los dos, y mucho, pero no podía evitarlo. Saber que el ex novio de Tenten estaba compartiendo junto a ellos después de muchos años le crispaba los nervios, verlo tan tranquilo como si jamás le hubiese roto el corazón al haberla abandonado sin explicaciones, mirándola sin inhibiciones sin importarle el hecho que él fuera el actual novio de Tenten y eso quedara más que claro al verlos llegar. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía motivos para sentirse así, confiaba en su compañera y debía creerle cuando ella decía que ya no sentía nada por Neji. Pero aunque tratara de tranquilizarse no lo lograba, quería agarrarlo de ese largo cabello que tenía y azotarle el rostro contra la mesa gritándole hasta el cansancio que dejara de mirar a su novia, porque Tenten era sólo de él.

Después de más de una hora de presentación Naruto y Tenten regresaron a la mesa, visiblemente agotados, sudados, despeinados y quizás hasta afónicos pero con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción adornando el rostro de cada uno.

―Estuvo fantástico ―exclamó Tenten con voz ronca al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la posición que antes ocupaba y daba un sorbo a la cerveza tibia de su novio. Hizo una mueca de desagrado limpiándose con la mano. ―Los chicos están tocando cada vez mejor… espero que algún día puedan tocar temas propios, aunque no me molesta para nada el tributo a los grandes del rock…

Naruto le dio razón y ambos se sumieron en una conversación demasiado entretenida y eufórica para dos personas que segundos antes estaban visiblemente cansadas, pero a ninguno de los demás pareció llamarles demasiado la atención, a excepción de los primos Hyūga que los miraban entretenidos.

Ignorando la mirada que Neji le dedicaba a Tenten, Sasuke reparó en aquellos ojos cargados de anhelo y felicidad con los que Hinata miraba a Naruto ¿Ella todavía estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo? ¿Después de tantos años?

Sólo el regreso de Kiba acompañado de Shino interrumpió la conversación que reinaba en la mesa y que era mantenida por dos personas. Aprovechando que Temari había dio al baño y Shikamaru a la barra por más cervezas, ocuparon las posiciones vacías. Inmediatamente Kiba rodeó la cintura de Tenten llenándole la mejilla de besos mientras le aseguraba que era la mejor groupie de todas y que si un rock star tan fabuloso como él no tuviera novia de seguro le daría todos los favores sexuales que su enloquecido fanatismo merecía. Tenten reía divertida sin quejarse por los mimos recibidos a sabiendas que su amigo sólo lo hacía para molestar a Sasuke provocando el efecto esperado.

―Ya es suficiente ―dijo el Uchiha notoriamente molesto y celoso separando a su novia del atosigante abrazo de su amigo. Todos los presentes rieron ante aquella situación tan común, a excepción de Neji que miraba la escena con una ceja alzada.

Temari y Shikamaru regresaron cargados de cerveza para todos, sólo en ese momento notaron que Shino había desaparecido pero a ninguno pareció sorprenderle aquello. La conversación y las risas se hicieron presentes y el ambiente se distendió alegremente. Hinata y Neji participaban con menor intensidad de aquella alegría simplemente porque después de tantos años de ausencia ellos ya no pertenecían a aquel grupo tan unido.

En un momento inesperado de la conversación y entre risas Kiba rodeó la cintura de las dos mujeres de que estaban sentadas a su lado atrayéndolas hacía él. Las carcajadas se hicieron más sonoras y los rostros de molestia de Sasuke y Shikamaru se intensificaron cuando el alegre hombre exclamó: ―Este es el momento ideal para que estas dos mujeres dejen a sus aburridos novios y se queden conmigo… que soy mucho mejor.

La situación fue captada por la cámara de Sakura quedando así para el recuerdo la imagen de un sonriente Kiba rodeando la cintura de las dos mujeres que besaban sus mejillas, como si verdaderamente se tratara de una famosa estrella de rock recibiendo los halagos de sus fanáticas. Después de aquello el hombre besó la mejilla de cada una de sus amigas y se despidió con un gesto del resto explicando que tenía que compartir también con su novia que estaba en otro lugar del bar.

Al momento de marcharse, a Sasuke no se le pasó desapercibido que Kiba no había mirado en todo el rato a Hinata quien en sus tiempos de adolescencia fuera su mejor amiga.

Al partir Kiba las conversaciones del grupo se hicieron más personales, formándose así grupos pequeños que charlaban y reían de cosas que el resto no alcanzaba a entender y prefería ignorar al no ser parte de aquella intimidad. Sasuke aprovechó que Temari había iniciado una conversación en susurros con su novio para poder acercarse a la castaña que había quedado abandonada y que con una sonrisa intentaba inmiscuirse en lo que tramaba la pareja junto a ella.

Al sentir las manos de su novio en la espalda volteó la cabeza rápidamente dedicándole una enorme sonrisa de esas que sólo podía entregarle a él. Se sorprendió un poco cuando el Uchiha posó sus labios sobre los de ella mirándola intensamente; fue un contacto sutil que pasó desapercibido por el resto del grupo, pero aun así extraño. Sasuke no acostumbraba a demostrar su afecto en público, en ocasiones quizás le daba la mano o un pequeño beso cuando los demás no estaban al pendiente, pocas veces la abrazaba o se sentaba tan cerca de ella que faltaba poco para que se fundieran en uno. Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que incluso por sobre la tela eran capaces de percibir la calidez del otro. Tenten deslizó lentamente una de sus manos por el torso de su novio llevándolas a parar en las piernas de él mientras éste, aprovechando la distracción del resto y la oscuridad del lugar había alcanzado con su boca el largo y femenino cuello deteniéndose justo allí, inspirando su aroma, expirando su deseo, clavando sus dientes en la piel tersa para marcarla como suya. Aquella acción era bastante común y practicada por ambos; Sasuke conocía los efectos que una mordida en el cuello de su novia podía provocar, por su parte Tenten sabía que él sólo realizaba eso cuando la lujuria comenzaba a estremecer su cuerpo, pero en ese momento podía deducir que aquello significaba algo más. Como toda respuesta un gemido que sólo él alcanzó a oír salió de sus labios.

Tenten sospechaba que los celos estaban cegando a Sasuke y no entendía por qué. Ella ya le había dejado bastante en claro que la presencia de Neji no la perturbaba ni le generaba mayores inconvenientes ―aunque quizás fuera una mentira― pero de alguna manera lograba concluir que por sólo estar sentando en la misma mesa que ellos y compartir con el grupo de amigos, Neji generaba ese malsano sentido de pertenencia en el Uchiha provocando acciones poco vistas en público por el hombre. Sasuke se había molestado con las miradas que el Hyūga le dedicaba a su novia y él quería demostrarle que Tenten le pertenecía, que ahora ella estaba con él y que su regreso no afectaría en nada a la relación que llevaban. Él sabía que Neji los miraba.

―¡Oigan ustedes! ―la estrepitosa voz de Naruto rompió con todo el ambiente creado entre la pareja. El hombre, quien se había mantenido con el rostro oculto en la curvatura del cuello de su novia, se levantó de golpe enfocando sus ojos oscuros en los de su amigo expresándole toda su molestia por ser interrumpidos y sorprendidos.

―Qué quieres ―la voz le sonó ronca producto del enojo y la excitación que ya comenzaba a florecer en su cuerpo.

Y sin darse cuenta, toda la atención del más joven de los Uchiha fue captura por sus dos mejores amigos, aunque no se movió de su posición y su mano intrusa seguía deslizándose como una serpiente por bajo la tela de la camiseta de su novia. Lenta, sinuosa, acariciando aquello que le pertenecía, la piel que se erizaba al paso de sus dedos, la textura que su tacto conocía de memoria. Ese cuerpo marcado como su propiedad.

―Es idea mía o Sasuke está más enojado que siempre ―la voz grave de su mejor amiga tomó la total atención de Tenten. Esta sólo le sonrío con un gesto de confusión. ―Parece muy molesto por algo y no creo que sea por lo de Kiba… ¿discutieron?

―Ahhh… ―suspiró la mujer de castaño cabello. Cerró los ojos intentando ordenar sus ideas―. No, no hemos discutido ―miró de reojo a la posición en la que estaba sentado Neji y volvió a suspirar―. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la universidad y te conté la historia del novio que me había abandonado sin explicaciones?

―Sí ―afirmó Temari realizando un gesto con la cabeza, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron impactados―. ¡No me digas que…!

―Sí ―fue el turno de la morena asentir―. Es el que está sentado al lado de Lee…

Tenten pasó a conversar en susurros con su mejor amiga contándole detalladamente lo que había pasado aquella semana desde que Sasuke le comentó el regreso de los primos Hyūga hasta el momento en que lo vio parado en busca de su hijo. Expuso sus conclusiones e intentó expresar los sentimientos que experimentó en ese momento, sus temores, la rabia que ya no sentía y como en el momento de haber llegado al bar simplemente no sintió nada al tenerlo en frente. Enfatizó también en el punto de no necesitar explicaciones, en no quererlas simplemente porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría en ese instante. A pesar de estar en un lugar público, las mujeres se enfrascaron en una conversación íntima sin temor de ser escuchadas ya que eran conscientes que cada quien estaba concentrado y entusiasmado en su particular charla.

Desde su posición y sin dejar de conversar con su mejor amiga, pudo ver el momento en que la atención de Neji se centraba en Shikamaru quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio y fumando un cigarrillo al ver que su novia disponía de su atención para con otra persona. Ambos hombres estaban separados por la mesa pero optaron por intentar disminuir la distancia acercándose más al mueble. Tenten posó sus ojos en el Hyūga, lo hacía por intervalos sin querer que alguien más se diera cuenta que lo observaba, era el único momento de la noche en que podía dedicarse a examinarlo con detalle albergándose en el cobijo de la conversación que mantenía con su amiga y que si en algún momento dado alguien la descubría perfectamente podía aparentar que miraba a Temari.

Dentro de su análisis pudo confirmar una vez más que físicamente Neji seguía igual; con su piel blanca y libre de cualquier impureza o lunar, al menos a simple vista ya que ella sabía que él poseía uno en la barbilla casi al llegar a la curvatura donde comenzaba el cuello, sus ojos seguían siendo de aquel color indefinible pero absolutamente hermoso y atrayente, tentador. Sus labios no eran delgados ni tampoco gruesos en un rictus serio en el que sus comisuras no iban ni hacía abajo ni había arriba, rectas, como si su boca no supiera sonreír ―aunque Tenten podía asegurar que la sonrisa de Neji era sincera y radiante: bella― cejas delgadas y cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta la cintura. Seguía igual, quizás sus facciones se habían tornado más masculinas con el paso de los años, su mandíbula estaba más tensa y su mirada había perdido el brillo que antes poseía. La mujer se sorprendió levemente al descubrir que los ojos de Neji estaban tristes, apagados, que aquel color impreciso ahora estaba opacado por algo que la última vez que lo vio no existía, ni siquiera aquellas largas pestañas de las que Neji siempre se avergonzó le entregaban un poco de calidez a su mirada. Era algo más que tristeza, más dañino que el dolor, menos enfermizo que la felicidad; era como si ya no tuvieran vida. Por breves instantes y de forma casi imperceptible, la apariencia de aquel hombre simulaba llevar a cuestas una carga muy pesada que no le pertenecía.

Como si la intensidad de su escrutinio lo quemara, Neji desvió su mirada de Shikamaru lo suficiente como para encontrarse con aquellos ojos grandes y brillantes, de mirada tan intensa que podía desarmarlo y reducirlo en sólo un segundo. Como en aquellas absurdas situaciones en que parece que un segundo es eterno, sus ojos se mantuvieron en contacto con la simple intensión de reconocerse después de tantos años, de encontrarse, de saberse ahí, que seguían siendo los mismos a pesar de todo lo que los había separado; del daño, las lágrimas, la ausencia de explicaciones, las desconocidas razones. Durante aquel segundo eterno, Neji percibió que aquella mujer de largo cabello castaño y piel morena seguía siendo la única que él había amado, que la poseedora de aquellos ojos intensamente cafés, de aquel café que cambia de acuerdo a la luz que los ilumine, aún continuaba entregándole una calidez acogedora a través de una simple mirada. Se reconfortó al no percibir odio, pero la herida de su pecho se hizo todavía más grande al no percibir ningún sentimiento hacía él.

Al verse descubierta y darse cuenta que por un breve segundo perdió el hilo de la conversación que mantenía con su amiga, cortó el contacto visual centrando su atención nuevamente en la mujer que le contaba algo acerca de una discusión con sus hermanos. Río sonoramente al entender la situación y se compadeció de Shikamaru por los cuñados que tenía, fue nuevamente consciente de la mano de su novio que ahora serpenteaba insinuante entre sus piernas mientras el dueño de aquella extremidad parecía concentrado en la conversación que mantenía con su mejor amigo. Olvidó la mirada sin vida de aquel que años atrás fue su novio concluyendo que él se había roto en el transcurso de todos aquellos años. No le interesó saber cómo ni por qué.

―Hey… ―la voz de Sasuke se filtró por sus oídos en su susurro provocador que erizó los vellos de su nuca, sintió la masculina mano sobre su pierna mientras aquellos largos dedos se movían lentamente rozando su intimidad por sobre la tela del pantalón. ―Ya es hora de irnos.

―Sí ―sonrió divertida al entender claramente el mensaje de su novio.

Se levantaron de improviso anunciando al resto de sus amigos que ya era hora de partir porque tenían un compromiso importante para el siguiente día. Fue Tenten la que rápidamente explicó que el hijo mayor de Itachi cumplía años y que habían acordado reunirse todos en casa del padre de Sasuke. Naruto la entretuvo diciéndole que ya era hora que no sólo Itachi le diera nietos a Fugaku, todos rieron y ella le dedicó una señal de su dedo medio antes de correr para alcanzar a Sasuke que la esperaba a unos pocos metros. Neji volteó sólo para ver como el Uchiha rodeaba la cintura de su novia al llegar esta junto a él y le susurraba algo al oído provocando que ella riera. Cuando volteó nuevamente se encontró con los ojos de su prima quien le dedicaba una mirada condescendiente y una sonrisa culpable. Él sólo bufó molesto.

El lunes se presentó provocándole menos molestia por empezar la semana laboral que otras veces, y es que luego de un fin de semana grandioso en compañía de su novio y la familia de éste, se encontraba radiante, descansada y con energías renovadas para otra larga semana de trabajo.

Su alegría no hizo más que aumentar con la simple presencia de los pequeños a los que debía impartirles clases, porque ellos eran capaces de entregarle el cariño sincero e infantil que sólo los niños poseían. Su entusiasmo la mantuvo entretenida durante todo el transcurso de la jornada escolar y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se encontraba en la puerta de la escuela despidiendo a cada uno de sus alumnos.

Si hubiese presentido algo siquiera si hubiera recordado que él estaba en la ciudad, que su hijo estudiaba en aquella escuela, quizás se habría dado cuenta que la esperaban, que el hombre parado junto al portón principal la miraba impaciente, angustiado, ansioso.

Tal vez si se hubiese dado cuenta que_ él_ la esperaba habría apurado el paso al ingresar nuevamente al establecimiento, se hubiese dirigido hasta su salón albergándose en el refugio que aquel lugar le proporcionaba. Quizás si hubiera estado más atenta lo habría visto a pocos metros de ella, siguiéndola, incluso podría haber evitado a Matsuri quien la detuvo en medio del pasillo ofreciéndole una sonrisa y una conversación. Quizá, quién sabe, si aquel día se fuera más temprano, si _él_ un hubiese regresado… si _él_ no necesitara tanto hablar con ella.

―Tenten ―la masculina voz interrumpió la conversación de las dos profesoras quienes centraron su mirada en el emisor. El rostro de la aludida se descompuso notoriamente al reconocerlo.

―¿Conoces al padre de Himoru? ―preguntó Matsuri sorprendida al ver que el padre de uno de sus alumnos conocía a su amiga.

―Algo así… ―respondió nerviosa la aludida sintiendo el peso de aquella mirada sobre ella―. ¿Qué quieres Neji?

Realmente no esperaba que él fuera en su búsqueda, que tuviera que enfrentarlo a solas. Distinto era compartir con él en un ambiente conformado por varias personas, incluido su novio que podía salvaguardarla de cualquier intensión que el Hyūga tuviera de acercarse a ella, pero Tenten no sospechó, ni recordó, que aquel hombre sabía jugar sus cartas, que se había enterado que ella trabajaba en aquella escuela ―no sabía cómo― y que la atacaría en el momento preciso que ella no tuviera escapatoria.

―Necesito hablar contigo ―sentenció sin dejar de mirarla con la voz grave y peligrosa.

Estuvo tentada a negarse rotundamente, a gritarle que ellos no tenían nada de qué hablar, pero en aquel entorno, en aquel momento, significaría tener que darle explicaciones a Matsuri y al resto de sus compañeros de trabajo a los que la situación les había llamado la atención.

―Sígueme ―pronunció con el semblante serio al tiempo que se encaminaba a su salón.

* * *

_Bien! Por fin terminé de escribir esta historia, aunque sólo sea el primer capítulo. Primero pensé en hacerlo de dos capítulos, pero ordenando todas las ideas que tenía para la historia, decidí hacerlo de tres capítulos. Así que éste será mi primer Three shot._

_Al principio le iba a poner Perdón y olvido, pero el nombre me parecía demasiado soso así que cuando en mi reproductor sonó: Donde habita el olvido de Joaquin Sabina mi mente se alumbró, aunque yo tildé el donde, cambiando totalmente el significado de la frase. Un tilde hace maravillas._

_Espero que les haya gustado, intenté dejar varias interrogantes para ir resolviendo a lo largo de los otros capítulos .. cómo por qué se fue Neji y su familia y de dónde salió el hijo de Neji o qué irá a pasar con Sasuke ahora que volvió Neji._

_En fin, espero sorprenderlas con la historia y pueden desde ya empezar a hacer sus suposiciones sobre lo que continuará. así que espero sus reviews._

_Debo comentar que ahora que estoy de vacaciones se me ha llenado la cabeza de ideas y espero escribirlas todas para hacer ver que pese a cualquier cosa el Neji/Tenten no muere y que tiene un público de lectoras y escritoras incondicionales._

_Sólo eso, las estaré sorprendiendo con más historias y las continuaciones durante la semana (espero) todo dependerá de los comentarios, que pese a sonar a chantaje, realmente me entusiasman a seguir escribiendo._

_Nos leemos :D_


	2. Siempre hay consecuencias

_Capítulo dos_: **S**iempre hay consecuencias.

**1****.-** _No estarás para nada,  
no serás mi recuerdo  
y cuando piense en ti  
pensaré un pensamiento  
que oscuramente trata de acordarse de ti._ (El Futuro, Julio Cortázar)

Entró en el salón ahora vacío en el cual diariamente ejercía de docente. No se atrevió a mirarlo en ningún momento a los ojos, rehuía de su mirada y se mantenía siempre al frente retardando lo máximo posible el momento del que ya no podía escapar. Finalmente llegó hasta su escritorio clavando sus ojos en la pulida madera. Sabía que él también había entrado a la sala y se detenía a unos metros ¿Cuántos? Tenten esperaba que fuesen los máximos posibles.

Aspiró profundamente intentando encontrar el valor necesario para enfrentar aquel momento. Ante tal acción su olfato se vio invadido por aquel aroma que desde hacía años no extrañaba, una rara mezcla entre madera, café y sándalo. Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa sardónica se dibujó en sus labios: Neji seguía oliendo igual.

Pensó siempre que aquello nunca ocurriría, no estaba preparada, pero ahora era tarde para huir y quedar como una cobarde frente al hombre que alguna vez le rompió el corazón. No sentía nada, aunque se engañara ignorando los desaforados latidos de su corazón. Las manos le sudaban cuando finalmente volteó para afrontarlo.

Se encontró con aquellos ojos de mercurio clavados en ella, la blancura de su rostro endemoniadamente perfecto que expresaba abiertamente algo que ella prefería no comprender, el cabello largo y siempre ordenado, el porte altivo y una presencia que podría intimidar a cualquiera. Le pareció que en ese preciso momento Neji se veía completamente derrotado.

―Bueno… ―se atrevió a comenzar la conversación que no había esperado―. Tú dirás…

―Perdón ―fue la primera palabra que aquella voz masculina pronunció con convicción y sin titubeos. Tenten vio en aquellos ojos hipnotizantes la sinceridad de su petición―. He venido únicamente a pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice. Si yo he sufrido durante todo este tiempo por haberme marchado de la noche a la mañana, imagino cuanto sufriste tú que no tenías ni idea de por qué nunca llegué a nuestra cita…

Aquella última frase le pareció una cruel bofetada que no esperaba. Instintivamente se apoyó completamente en el borde de la mesa buscando un poco de amparo ante un recuerdo que parecía demasiado nítido para la cantidad de años que habían transcurrido desde que se vio a sí misma esperando impaciente la llegada de un muchacho que nunca más apareció.

―Al saber que finalmente regresaríamos ―continuó sin dejar de mirarla ―, me propuse que lo primero que haría sería encontrarte, pedirte perdón y lograr explicarte las razones que tuve para marcharme así sin más… Quizás, idealicé la situación y fue otro el escenario que imaginé al encontrarte. Fui lo suficientemente idiota al creer que por algún extraño motivo tú estarías esperándome, pero me alegro tanto de haberme equivocado… ―la última frase que el hombre pronunció dejó entrever claramente la ironía y el dolor de la situación―. Me alegro que estés bien, que seas feliz con otro… debo admitir que jamás esperé que fuese Sasuke, pero eso es lo de menos, yo sólo me contento con ver que lo has superado, que no sufres como incrédulamente pensaba que todavía me llorarías… ―soltó una risa tan cruel e irónica que logró sorprender a Tenten―. Como si no te hubiese conocido, fui lo suficientemente idiota para imaginar que llorarías eternamente el daño que te hice, que me estarías esperando… ―desvió la mirada a un punto a través de la ventana del salón. Ella sintió un extraño malestar en el pecho al verlo tan intensamente triste y expuesto―. Me merezco todo esto porque siempre fue mi culpa… Me merezco seguir sufriendo porque lo que te hice ni siquiera he sido capaz de perdonármelo…

Calló abruptamente sin apartar su mirada de aquel lugar indefinido que parecía no ver. Tenten se mantuvo en silencio y a la expectativa con sus ojos clavados en aquel hombre que demostraba abiertamente su dolor. Ella nunca lo había visto así, bueno, quizás un par de veces durante la adolescencia, en situaciones demasiado íntimas en las que él se abría con ella mostrándole aquello que guardaba celosamente por temor de ser herido; cuando Neji le contaba situaciones de su vida particularmente dolorosas, cuando exponía problemas en los que se veía superado al no saber qué hacer, cuando él simplemente tenía problemas como un adolescente normal, no como aquel que siempre intentaba mostrarse impasible, frío y objetivo frente a cualquier situación. Tenten volvió a pensar que era precisamente con ella que el Hyūga podía abrirse sin reparos expresando todo aquello que mantenía oculto, pero que no por eso significaba que no lo sintiera; que fuese inmune a cualquier emoción o sentimiento.

Finalmente optó por sentarse sobre la superficie de su escritorio en espera paciente a que él retomara la conversación. Mientras lo observaba detalladamente notó algo que la sorprendió: la oreja derecha de Neji era adornada por dos pequeñas argollas plateadas puestas en su lóbulo, una junto a la otra, dándole un aspecto extrañamente seductor. Nunca pensó que a él le llamarían la atención los piercing, pero debía admitir que aquellos que él poseía en su oreja eran discretos, pequeños y difícilmente notorios. Se mantuvo tan intensamente atraída por su descubrimiento que olvidó completamente por unos segundos la razón de por qué él estaba ahí y lo que había expuesto acrecentaba el malestar en su pecho y los latidos de su corazón. Pero la distracción duró poco, porque él volvió a clavar sus ojos en ella y la tristeza perceptible en ellos le recordó que todas aquellas palabras habían provocado un torrente de nostalgia, dolor y tristeza que seguía latente.

―Me obligaron a irme ¿sabes? ―retomó la conversación. En su rostro se vislumbraba una sonrisa amarga y sus ojos vagaban por todas partes sin querer verla; sólo con recordar sentía que la herida de su pecho volvía a abrirse―. Mi padre y mi tío no nos dieron otra alternativa cuando se enteraron… ―nuevamente guardó silencio como si intentara ordenar sus pensamientos. La profesora continuaba mirándolo expectante―. Cuando mi tío Hiashi se enteró que Hinata estaba embarazada…

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó interrumpiendo el dialogo del hombre completamente sorprendida por lo que él acaba de decir―. ¿Hinata embarazada?

―Hinata es la mamá de Himoru… ―explicó Neji mirándola con una expresión de malestar.

A Tenten el remolino de ideas que se formó en su cabeza al recibir aquella información la turbó. Inmediatamente su expresión se tornó en una mezcla de repulsión, dolor y tristeza ante la conclusión más acertada a la que llegó. Llevó inconscientemente una mano a su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón, intentando detener aquellos latidos furiosos que no entendían cómo, ni por qué Neji le había hecho aquello.

―Pensar que confiaba en ti… ―no necesitaba saber más de lo que sea que él quisiera decirle, suficiente era con la poca información que le había entregado y las conclusiones a las que había llegado; era tan sencillo como sumar dos más dos. Las emociones la sobrepasaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al entender la realidad; la enfermiza verdad por la que Neji la había dejado―. No entiendo cómo pudiste hacerlo… en ese tiempo éramos novios ¡Yo te había entregado todo y tú me engañabas con tú prima! ¡Con tu prima! ¡Eres un maldito enfermo Neji!

―¡¿Qué?! ―reaccionó ante las palabras de ella contrariado por lo que salía de su boca―. ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Yo nunca te engañé ¡jamás podría hacerlo! Menos con mi prima ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¡Por amor a todos los dioses existentes, Tenten! ―exclamó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y enredando sus dedos entre las hebras de su cabello―. Yo jamás te habría engañado; eras mi vida, te amaba… todavía lo hago… y tú crees que…

―¡Embarazaste a Hinata! ―exclamó fuera de sí, derramando las lágrimas que ya no podía reprimir. Se había levantado de su posición y lo apuntaba acusadoramente―. ¿Cómo lo hacías? ¿No te cansabas de follarme a mí para luego ir corriendo a follarte a tú prima?

―¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así?! ¡Es repulsivo! ―gritó notoriamente molesto por la acusación recibida―. ¡Himoru no es mi hijo! Es el hijo bastardo de Hinata… ¡¿Contenta?!

No fue sólo la rabia expresada en cada palabra que Neji decía, sino que también la reveladora verdad que revelaban ¿Hinata tenía un hijo? La inocente y tímida muchacha del instituto que hablaba poco y tartamudeaba mucho, aquella que se sonrojaba hasta el colmo cuando algún hombre le dirigía la palabra, la misma que siempre estuvo secretamente enamorada de Naruto y que se conformaba con verlo a la distancia ¿Hinata embarazada a los diecisiete? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible si los únicos hombres con los que hablaba parecían no tener ningún interés romántico hacía ella? ¿Tan ciega había sido que no se dio cuenta que Kiba o Shino estaban enamorados de la prima de su novio de aquel tiempo? ¿Habría sido ese embarazo producto de alguna otra situación mucho más dolorosa? Eran tantas las preguntas que invadían su cabeza ante la noticia recibida que toda la rabia y el dolor que la asediaron productos de sus aceleradas y equivocadas conclusiones habían sido sobrepasadas por la confusión, la extrañeza y las ansias de saber más.

―Debe ser una broma… ―musitó contrariada sin verlo directamente, sumergida en la estupefacta verdad que jamás esperó―. Es imposible ―río escéptica volviendo sus ojos cafés hacía él―. Debe ser una mentira que acabas de inventar para no reconocer que me engañaste y que te fuiste porque habías embarazado a otra… ―incluso era más sencillo creer una infidelidad del siempre correcto Neji antes de asumir que Hinata había sido madre adolescente.

―Tú sabes que no miento nunca ―se defendió el malhumorado hombre aunque visiblemente más calmado. Su rostro que instantes antes había sido consumido por una tonalidad roja producida por la rabia provocada ante las acusaciones recibidas volvía a ser blanco y libre de cualquier imperfección―. Cuando mi tío se enteró que Hinata estaba embarazada estuvo a punto de asesinarla… Yo alguna vez te mencioné que mi familia siempre ha sido bastante apegada a las costumbre, tradicionalista y un poco arcaica con respecto a algunas situaciones ―comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la puerta y luego se devolvía hasta su posición inicial. Parecía sumido en sus cavilaciones y explicaciones, intentando entender el mismo las razones que profería y que aún no se lograba revelar. Tenten lo seguía con la mirada, expectante y bastante más calmada que minutos atrás. ―Podrás imaginar lo que significaba para un hombre que la única forma de aceptar a una hija embarazada era cuando ésta estuviera debidamente casada bajo todas las normas existentes, enterarse que su hija mayor estaba embarazada siendo una adolescente que ni siquiera tenía un novio y que por más presiones y advertencias que se le impusieran, se negaba a decir quién era el padre de la criatura… ¡No! tú ni siquiera podrías llegar a sopesar lo furibundo que estaba Hiashi aquel día en que Hinata confesó su embarazo. Realmente creí que la mataría… sino hubiese sido por mi padre que intercedió a favor de mi prima, las cosas habrían terminado muy mal…

Se detuvo, parecía cansado de revivir aquel episodio; eran vívidos los recuerdos, los gritos, las emociones, el llanto de Hinata, la furia de Hiashi, el miedo de sí mismo y finalmente la proposición de su propio padre, quien sin pensar realmente preso de la algarabía de la situación que enfrentaban, intentó calmar a su hermano gemelo ofreciéndole salir del país y empezar una vida donde nadie los conociera ni juzgara por el prematuro embarazo de una torpe adolescente. Neji se sentó sobre uno de los vacíos pupitres dispuestos en la primera fila cavilando nuevamente en la restringida forma de pensar de su familia, principalmente de su tío y la odiosa manía que tenía de anteponer el qué dirán frente a su propia opinión. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día y a su tío gritándole a Hinata sobre qué pensarían sus conocidos al enterarse del embarazo, que qué dirían de la honorable casta Hyūga. Nunca se cansó de culparla por haber deshonrado el prestigio que durante años había mantenido la familia. Desde aquel día Hiashi repudió a su hija mayor y al hijo bastardo de ésta, aun así nunca la dejó botada ni la expulsó del entorno familiar, eso sólo sería dar más de que hablar a quienes por algún error llegaran a enterarse. Neji sonrió de lo irónico que resultaba todo.

―No me dieron ninguna alternativa ―continuó sin verla, con sus ojos de mercurio clavados en el suelo―. Creo que fue lo alterados que se encontraban todos en aquel momento… creo que mi padre no alcanzó a pensar en las consecuencias de su proposición cuando le dijo a mi tío que podrían aprovechar que nosotros estábamos a punto de terminar el colegio y marcharnos a otro país donde nadie nos conociera y juzgara a Hinata…

―¿A punto de terminar? ― repitió ella interrumpiéndolo nuevamente―. ¿Tú sabías que te marcharías y aun así no me lo dijiste? ¡Lo sabías Neji! ¡Tú lo sabías!

Otra vez las emociones la embargaban y dominaban. Realmente no estaba preparada para tanta información. Ciertamente hubiese preferido que él nunca se apareciera nuevamente, que no le explicara nada, prefería mil veces haber muerto sin conocer las verdaderas razones de por qué él la abandonó antes de saber que Neji sabía desde mucho antes que partiría e incluso así no le dijo nada. Ciertamente nunca estuvo preparada para enfrentarlo porque no se esperaba una historia así. No esperaba nada.

Si aquella noche en el bar no sintió nada al verlo ahora lo estaba sintiendo todo al tenerlo en frente. Todo lo que no quería sentir. Inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al tomar consciencia del engaño sufrido. Él la traicionó.

Neji la miró herido. En su rostro eran visibles las heridas del tiempo, las acusaciones recibidas, la verdad que encerraban sus palabras. Sí, él lo sabía y no le dijo nada, no se despidió. Fue su más grande error. El peso de la consciencia que había cargado durante más de siete años fue visible en su semblante.

―Hasta el último instante mantuve la esperanza que mi padre recapacitaría ―intentó explicar. Rehuyó de aquellos ojos de un color parecido al chocolate que brillaban cargados de lágrimas de decepción―. No quería despedirme de ti… no podía hacerlo. Le rogué a mi padre que recapacitara, le grité que no podía hacerme aquello… que yo no podía dejarte a ti ni a la vida que tenía… pero ya era tarde, él no pudo hacer nada… sabía que si nosotros no nos íbamos con ellos, las consecuencias serían fatales para Hinata…

―¡¿Y por qué?! ―gritó furiosa sin hacer el intento por detener el torrente que derramaban sus ojos―. ¿Acaso Hinata no iba a poder vivir si no ibas con ella como un perrito faldero? ¿Eres acaso el esclavo de tú prima? ―la mujer anduvo los pasos que la separaban de él―. ¿Acaso no podías simplemente negarte? ―un sollozo involuntario escapó de su boca y más lágrimas parecieron escurrir de sus orbes. Lo miró fijamente con una expresión tan dolida que pareció romper nuevamente el corazón de Neji―. ¿Tan poco te importaba yo como para ni siquiera decirme que te marchabas? ¿No creíste acaso que yo merecía saber la verdad antes de quedarme como una idiota enamorada esperando por ti, manteniendo la esperanza que aparecerías y me explicarías las razones de tú extraña desaparición? ¿No merecía nada de eso? ¿Ni un poco de compasión? ―él intentó tocarla pero ella lo eludió con agresividad―. Yo te amaba tanto Neji… tú no lograrías imaginar todo lo que sufrí cuando Lee me contó que te habías marchado…

―¡Y tú crees que yo no sufrí! ―gritó él. Por primera vez en toda la conversación sus ojos daban muestras tangibles de lo abrumado que se sentía―. Grité, lloré, odié a mi padre y a toda mi familia por lo que me obligaron a hacer… pero qué podía hacer, no tenía otra alternativa…

―Podrías haberme dicho… podrías haberte despedido antes de esperar más de siete años para explicarme la razón por la que me rompiste el corazón ―murmuró ella con tanto resentimiento y odio en su tono de voz que Neji se vio obligado a retroceder ante la realidad: ella nunca lo perdonaría―. Ahora ya no sirve de nada… no me sirven de nada tus explicaciones… por mi jamás hubiese vuelto, podrías haberte quedado como lacayo de tu familia, besando el suelo que tú prima pisa… acatando órdenes como tanto te gusta hacer. No me interesan tus explicaciones, ni las razones; no me sirven de nada…

Por un breve instante el cerebro de Tenten recapacitó sus palabras dándose cuenta que por la forma en que se había expresado, por la maldita tendencia que tenía a dejarse sobrepasar por las emociones, su impulsividad y la manera tan abierta de mostrar sus sentimientos, mentía. Mentía al decir que no le servían de nada aquellas explicaciones, que no le importaban, porque aunque lo renegara siempre las esperó, siempre ansió el momento en que él se presentara y le dijera por qué le había roto el corazón, pero no estaba preparada para todo aquello, ésa historia escapaba de los parámetros que ella misma inconscientemente había creado. Ahora que las sabía prefería nunca haberlo deseado, nunca enterarse del engaño sufrido, que él la abandonó sabiendo que tendría que hacerlo e incluso así nunca se lo dijo, cuando él la desvaloró a tal punto que ni siquiera la consideró digna de una explicación o un hasta luego, quizás un adiós definitivo. Sinceramente era más doloroso que lo que esperó, más difícil de perdonar de lo que estaba dispuesta.

Ahora, ya no le importaba que Neji fuese capaz de darse cuenta que ella mentía, que sus palabras y sus expresiones se contradecían. Le importaba una mierda todo lo referente a él y su familia.

―Nunca me perdonarás ¿cierto? ―susurró él con aquella sonrisa tan triste adornando su rostro―. Después de saber la verdad tienes más razones para odiarme ¿verdad?

―No Neji ―la voz de Tenten sonó aterradoramente calmada, su rostro se mostraba sereno y las lágrimas se refrenaron aunque todavía conservaba aquel rastro húmedo por la piel trigueña de su rostro demostrando que sólo instantes antes sus emociones escapaban a través de sus ojos―. No hay nada que perdonar porque a ti y a todo lo que alguna vez nos unió, ya lo olvidé.

Y nuevamente mentía, pero no le importaba engañarse un poco más.

Caminó hacía la salida del salón, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta al abrirla. ―¿Quién es el padre del hijo de Hinata?

―No puedo decírtelo ―fue la única respuesta del hombre.

―Supongo que sabes dónde está la salida… ―y salió de la habitación.

Neji se quedó con la mirada clavada donde segundos antes ella había desaparecido. Lo único que lo acompañó fue el olor que inundaba el salón y que indudablemente le pertenecía a ella. Todavía lo recordaba.

**2.-** _Pregúntale si no es bien sabido__  
__que por amanecer a tu lado,__  
__hasta de tu boca veneno he bebido__  
__para morir contigo, morir enamorado.__  
__Pregúntale, hoy, a la Luna__  
__si en mi amor…, cabe la duda._ (Pregúntale a la luna, Txus.)

Utilizó la ventaja que tenía al ser más grande y fuerte que ella aprisionándola sobre la cama. Tenten ladeó el rostro evitando que él capturara sus labios y lanzó una risotada divertida mientras apretaba con fuerza los ojos y se removía intentando liberarse de su captor. Sasuke aprovechó la posición para llevar sus labios hasta el cuello de la mujer y morderlo suavemente, luego, deslizó la punta de su nariz por el sendero de piel expuesta hasta alcanzar la pequeña oreja de su novia en donde, con una delicadeza y lentitud poco vista en alguien como él, exhaló el aire contenido moviendo su nariz con parsimonia rozando la piel de aquella zona. La chica no pudo evitar reírse y estremecerse. A Sasuke siempre le pareció completamente inusual que la única parte del cuerpo en donde Tenten sintiera cosquillas era en las orejas cuando alguien respiraba sobre éstas, pero ella siempre había sido así: extraña y, después de tantos años de relación, el joven Uchiha había aprendido a conocer cada detalle que incluso ella desconocía sacándole ventaja en situaciones tan íntimas como aquella.

Soltó el agarre que tenía sobre las manos de la mujer para llevar su propia extremidad hasta el rostro de ella tomándola por el mentón obligándola a mirarlo de frente, aplicando cierta rudeza característica entre ellos cuando la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar; brusquedad que no rallaba en la agresión, simplemente se trataba de aquel dominio lujurioso, del libido intimidante que aumentaba cuando la batalla de dominar al otro empezaba. Tenten lo observó con los ojos brillantes y el cabello revuelto, alzando su cabeza hasta atrapar los labios de él con agresividad; mordiéndole el labio inferior, adentrando su lengua como si se tratara de una serpiente que seducía a su presa antes de devorarla, incitándolo a probar de su miel, a profundizar el beso con pasión desbordada. Cayó nuevamente contra el colchón, aprisionándola con más fuerza, guiando la mano masculina hasta el muslo descubierto apretándolo hasta que sus largos dedos quedaran marcados en la piel caliente, obligando a que ella guiara su extremidad hasta la cadera masculina y se apretara contra el hueso de aquella zona, disminuyendo así la escasa distancia que separaba sus cuerpos. Tenten gimió contra los labios de su novio al sentir la palpitante erección de aquel fogoso hombre contra su pelvis. Abrió más las piernas rodeando las caderas de Sasuke y aprisionándolo con fuerza contra sí, evitando que se moviera. Que jamás se separara de ella.

Se apartaron del ardiente beso, respirando agitados, con los ojos más brillantes producto de la creciente excitación de sus cuerpos, sin dejar de mover incitantes sus caderas, restregando sus sexos expectantes por la pronta unión. Fue ella quien, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros lo invitó a unir nuevamente sus bocas, él no tardó en responder y dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el femenino, ocupó ambas manos para recorrer lo máximo posible de aquellas piernas candentes que siempre lo fascinaban. Sentía la piel de su espalda arder al paso de esas manos que tan bien sabían acariciarlo, las uñas desgarrarlo hasta dejar marca cuando él apretaba con más fuerza sus caderas contra las de ella. Tenten se separó de su boca buscando oxígeno, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez clavando sus erguidos pezones que traspasaban la tela que los cubría contra el torso masculino provocando el insano deseo de tenerlos entre sus dientes. La necesidad de sentirla desnuda lo dominó llevando a separar sus cuerpos, quedando él de rodillas sobre la cama con un enorme bulto marcado en la entrepierna y cubierto únicamente por el pantalón de pijama que en ocasiones utilizaba para dormir y que mayoritariamente terminaba en el suelo. La tomó de las manos obligándola a erguirse y cuando ella quedó sentada sobra la cama, él quitó con rapidez la holgada camiseta masculina que ella utilizaba en aquel momento dejándola completamente desnuda. Sin perder el tiempo se abalanzó sobre aquellos sugerentes senos atrapándolos con su boca, devorándolos, perdiéndose entre ellos, atrapando los erectos pezones entre sus dientes y mordisqueándolos suavemente. Tenten gimió sonoramente abriendo inconscientemente las piernas dándole paso a que él acariciara su mojada intimidad, deslizando sus dedos hasta hundir dos de ellos en la cavidad femenina utilizando el pulgar para estimular aún más su clítoris. Ahogó otro gemido al volver a besarlo y sin darle tregua llevó su mano inmiscuyéndola por bajo la tela del pantalón apresando su erección antes de comenzar a estimularla con lasitud. Sasuke gruñó su nombre apretando los ojos, separando sus labios con brusquedad y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella respirando agitadamente contra su piel caliente.

La mujer sonrió con perversión quitando su mano de la entrepierna de él para empujarlo con fuerza sin darle tiempo de reaccionar o emitir algún reclamo. Sasuke quedó parcialmente recostado en la cama con la cabeza en la zona donde normalmente debían ir los pies, se apoyó en ambos codos para incorporarse un poco, todavía respiraba agitado y sentía el dolor de su erección palpitando bajo la tela del pijama; necesitaba liberarse, le urgía atención, más atención, en aquella parte de su cuerpo que reclamaba por más agasajos. Tal como si Tenten fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos, o quizá debido a la conexión de ambos, ella sonrío acercando sus manos lentamente a la pretina del pantalón y deslizándolo por las piernas con una habilidad felina, dejándolo finalmente desnudo como él deseaba y con su poderosa erección visible. Ella se relamió los labios gustosa mirando fijamente el miembro venoso y palpitante de Sasuke que la hipnotizaba logrando que la humedad de su entrepierna aumentara; sentía perfectamente su lujuria expresada en forma de jugos vaginales deslizarse por entre sus piernas: lo deseaba, lo necesita, añoraba sentirlo hundirse en ella.

Al tener ahora ella el control de la situación, atrapó con sus manos las piernas de él a la altura de sus tobillos aplicando cierta fuerza para obligarlo a separarlas. El Uchiha nunca ponía resistencia. Se deslizó por sobre la cama utilizando sus rodillas al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban cada una la longitud de las piernas masculinas, regocijando su tacto con el contacto de la piel caliente y la rugosidad de los vellos que poseía en sus extremidades. Se inclinó hasta que sus rostro quedó a la par con el pene erecto del hombre, sopló cálidamente sobre la punta de su verga sintiéndolo estremecer y gruñir antes de tomar posesión con su boca del glande y apretar con sus labios la cabeza rojiza y húmeda, lamió el líquido pre seminal y atrapó con su mano el pene endurecido aplicando cierta fuerza en el toque, optando luego por subir y bajar el prepucio de manera sinuosa; masturbándolo como a él tanto le gustaba. Sasuke gimió audiblemente embelesado con la acción que ella realizaba sobre su miembro, respiraba con la boca abierta y sentía que sus brazos pronto cederían privándolo de maravillarse con la visión de aquella mano recorriendo lentamente su pene y provocativos labios haciéndolo desaparecer en la cavidad de su boca. Pero ya no aguantaba, cayó rendido sobre el colchón limitándose únicamente a disfrutar hasta que ella lo condujera al orgasmo.

Prontamente se sintió turbado al experimentar la sensación de abandono allá abajo, intentó incorporarse pero sus pensamientos volvieron a nublarse cuando sintió los dientes de ella en sus testículos y en la zona interior de sus muslos, luego subían, _oh sí más arriba_, lentamente; sus caderas, se pelvis, su ombligo y abdomen, la boca y lengua de su mujer se detuvieron a la altura de sus pezones erguidos lamiendo aquella zona, jugueteando con él; calentándolo, llevándolo al límite de la necesidad, a rogarle que acabara pronto. Jadeó al sentir la punta de su pene hacer contacto con alguna parte del cuerpo de ella, humedeciendo con los fluidos que emergían de su verga toda la piel caliente de su trigueña novia por la que se deslizaba su hinchada hombría.

―Tenten ―resopló cuando la sintió morder su cuello. Sus manos tomaron vida y apretaron las nalgas de la mujer; con fuerza, agresión, haciéndola chocar con sí mismo y perforándola con su potente erección. Ella también gimió sonoramente.

Sin ser capaz de controlar durante más tiempo su propia excitación, apresuró las circunstancias y prontamente se vio montada sobre el cuerpo masculino, guiando con su propia mano el pene de su novio hasta su entrada. La humedad de su entrepierna permitió que él entrara con una facilidad asombrosa. Ambos gimieron sonoramente cuando se vieron completamente unidos. Sasuke llevó sus manos hasta las caderas de ella instándola a moverse, Tenten no lo dudó ni aguantó más por lo que se inclinó lo suficiente hasta que ambas manos encontraron apoyo sobre la superficie de la cama comenzando a mover las caderas a un ritmo medio, subiendo y bajando con una maestría aprendida con los años.

Ambos respiraban con la boca abierta, emitiendo jadeos placenteros cuando ella se encargaba de aumentar el ritmo o disminuirlo, cuando él la atraía lo suficiente para llegar hasta el fondo de su interior y mantenerse allí durante unos segundos. Sus miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron unidas, disfrutando del placer y el deseo desencadenado que aquellos ojos eran capaces de revelar. Tenten se acercó hasta los labios de su hombre para besarlo con una lentitud similar al ritmo adoptado por sus caderas, separándose en instantes para luego morder su labio inferior y tirarlo con salvajismo, una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios al tiempo que se incorporaba y sus ojos resplandecían de lujuria aumentando sistemáticamente el ritmo de sus movimientos y apresando con fuerza los hombros de Sasuke. Él gruñó apretando los ojos e inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás víctima del placer.

Se removió inquieto intentado soltarse del agarre, pero la presión ejercida sobre sus hombros era simbólica, una forma que tenía Tenten de manejarlo, de hacerle entender que ella llevaba el control y él se dejaba ser, incapaz de rebatirle simplemente porque lo disfrutaba. Arqueó las caderas penetrándola con profundidad al tiempo que el orgasmo estallaba y lo consumía por completo, recorriéndolo en corrientes eléctricas que viajaban desde su pelvis hasta cada músculo, terminación nerviosa y célula de su cuerpo. Se relajó completamente y fue apenas consiente del profundo gemido que anunciaba que ella también alcanzaba la cúspide y luego caía rendida sobre él, mezclando sus sudores y cuerpos calientes, meciéndose con el profundo subir y bajar de su pecho en búsqueda de normalizar su agitada respiración. Sintió el cabello de su mujer haciéndole cosquillas sobre la piel mientras ella se removía como una gatita complacida por las caricias. Finalmente Tenten se dejó caer por el costado separando su unión.

Se mantuvieron varios minutos en silencio disfrutando de los residuos del placer otorgado, ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados moviendo la punta de sus dedos haciendo contacto con la piel todavía sudorosa del hombre. Otro simbolismo común entre ellos, una forma de seguir en contacto luego del sexo o en cualquier ocasión; un acuerdo implícito de decir que estaban unidos. Siempre.

El más joven de los Uchiha volteó el rostro mirándola significativamente consiguiendo que ella aumentara su sonrisa pero no que abriera los ojos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de intensa mirada, Tenten se rindió y lanzando una risita divertida envolvió con fuerza sus brazos alrededor del pecho masculino contagiándose de la embriagadora calidez de su cuerpo. Instintivamente y cumpliendo sus caprichos, Sasuke la rodeó apegándola aún más a sí, acariciando con dedos lánguidos la desnuda espalda femenina, demostrando con caricias inconscientes su posesividad con ella. Continuaron en silencio durante un largo periodo de tiempo, la realidad era que no eran necesarias las palabras, hablar para ellos se presentaba en cualquier momento y siempre sabían cuándo, como en aquel instante en que preferían sumirse en el silencio y sus pensamientos, en disfrutar del reciente contacto, de la entrega placentera de sus cuerpos, de la conexión de sus almas, de los sentimientos que albergaban por el otro. Así nada más, a ellos les gustaba.

Tenten delineaba figuras imaginarias sobre el pecho de Sasuke, deslizando su dedo índice por entre los vellos que cubrían la parte superior del torso del hombro sin ser plenamente consciente de sus acciones. Estaba sumergida en los recuerdos, en sus cavilaciones, en lo ocurrido días atrás con la visita de Neji, en todo lo que él había dicho; en sus razones, en la verdad oculta, en el engaño sufrido, en la reacción que tuvo. Todo seguía arremolinándose en su cabeza porque todavía no lograba entender, aceptarlo; aún no dejaba de doler y odiaba aquello. Incluso se sentía culpable de no haberle contado a su novio sobre lo ocurrido, pero realmente no era capaz de hacerlo. Aún se arrepentía enormemente de su reacción frente al Hyūga, de demostrarle que le importaba, que le dolía, de haber llorado frente a él, de necesitar mantener aquella fatídica reunión en secreto para con el hombre que más confiaba.

―¿Tú alguna vez supiste de algún novio que tuviese Hinata cuando estábamos en el instituto? ―preguntó intentando ordenar sus ideas luego de conocer una dolorosa verdad. En ese momento fue consciente de los largos dedos de Sasuke moviéndose lentamente en el costado de su cuerpo a la altura de sus senos rozando sin ninguna intención la piel de aquella sensible zona.

―¿Qué Hinata? ―la pregunta realmente lo tomó por sorpresa y no entendía a qué se refería su novia con aquello.

―¿Qué otra Hinata? ―entornó los ojos levemente divertida―. Hinata Hyūga por supuesto, es la única que conozco…

―Hinata Hyūga ―repitió pensativo ―. Pues de lo que recuerdo es que siempre estaba con Kiba y Shino y que estaba enamorada de Naruto… pero eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Nunca la vi con nadie más… y no creo que haya tenido un novio si parecía sufrir una combustión espontánea cada vez que algún hombre se le acercaba… Incluso con sus amigos o con su primo se sonrojaba…

Tenten rió levemente con las palabras de su novio; él tenía razón. Ella recordaba exactamente lo mismo de Hinata por eso se le hacía tan difícil creer la historia de Neji. Aquella chica siempre fue tímida y le costaba relacionarse con las personas, nunca fueron amigas cercanas pero si compartieron en varias ocasiones y conversaron en otras más pocas principalmente porque Hinata se dejaba opacar por los demás. A veces pensó que la chica tenía problemas de autoestima o esas mierdas, porque verdaderamente no lograba entender que le costara tanto expresar su opinión. Incluso así era una mujer muy agradable y hermosa.

―Hinata se fue embarazada del país… ―contó finalmente. Necesitaba compartir la historia con alguien; le urgía confirmar aquello. Ansiaba que fuese verdad.

―¿Cómo? ―cuestionó el hombre estupefacto aunque lo único que lo demostró fue su tono de voz.

Tenten aspiró profundamente antes de comenzar a relatar: ―Vi a Neji el lunes ―inmediatamente sintió como todos los músculos de Sasuke se contraían bajo su toque por lo que prefirió contar rápidamente―. Fue a la escuela a hablar conmigo… ahí me contó que la razón por la que tuvieron que marcharse él y toda su familia es porque Hinata era una adolescente embarazada ―optó por cernirse sobre aquella idea y no profundizar más al respecto de lo que sucedió aquella tarde y cómo conmocionó tan abiertamente frente a Neji―. No dio muchos detalles pero dijo que a los diecisiete Hinata estaba embarazada y que el niño que estudia en la escuela es su hijo… no me dijo quién era el padre ni nada más…

―¿Tú le crees? ―interrumpió Sasuke con voz gruesa y conteniendo un arrebato de celos infundados.

―No… ―aclaró rápidamente ella―. No lo sé… realmente no sé qué creer. Es realmente imposible creer que Hinata estuviese embarazada, es decir… ella es muy hermosa y tenía muchos admiradores, pero siempre los ignoró o se desmayaba cuando alguno se acercaba con intensión de invitarla a salir… parecía tener ojos sólo para Naruto… por lo que no logro entender. No puedo entender que venga Neji a decir que se fueron porque ella estaba embarazada…

―Tú crees que… ―se detuvo en medio de la oración viéndose afectado por sus propias conclusiones―. ¿La violaron?

―También lo pensé… ―acertó ella― pero no sé, realmente no sé si será verdad… por eso compartí contigo la idea pensando que quizás conocías algo más respecto al tiempo que estábamos en el colegio…

―Pues no… no lo sé ―señaló el Uchiha meditabundo―. Yo nunca fui su amigo realmente, creo que no crucé más que cinco palabras con ella… era realmente muy bella pero me desesperaba su forma de ser y además que estaba notoriamente enamorada de Naruto aunque él fuese tan idiota que nunca se dio cuenta ―río levemente de su propio comentario―. En verdad… nunca me llamó mucho la atención…

―Claro… ―Tenten levantó la cabeza del torso de su novio mirándolo con una inexplicable molestia―. En ese tiempo sólo tenías ojos para Karin… desvivías por ella… ―Sasuke no pudo contener la carcajada al identificar claramente los celos y la molestia de su novia al revivir aquello que había ocurrida hacía tantos años.

―¡Tenten! ―exclamó sorprendido y divertido por los celos sin razón de su novia―. No puedes ponerte celosa de algo que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo…

―¿Y cómo tú te pusiste celoso de Neji? ―la castaña mujer atacó con su mejor arma aunque seguía molesta por el recuerdo de la ex novia de Sasuke―. ¡Mierda! La muy maldita siempre te coquetea cuando yo estoy presente ¡Ella sabe que estamos juntos y se te insinúa! ¡Frente a mí!

El hombre volvió a reír sinceramente entretenido por el estúpido ataque de celos de su novia. ― Lo hace para molestarte ―rió otro poco―. Sabe que hierves en celos cada vez que ella hace eso… ―siguió riendo―. No sé cómo no te has dado cuenta que lo hace a propósito.

Tenten le lanzó una mirada de molestia y gruñó malhumorada antes de volver a recostarse sobre el pecho de su novio. Seguía enfada por el recuerdo de Karin olvidando completamente lo que habían estado hablando pocos minutos antes; la simple mención de la ex novia de Sasuke lograba que su sangre hirviera y sus pensamientos se nublaran. Deliberadamente tomó con la punta de sus dedos los vellos en el pecho de su novio y los jaló. Sasuke soltó un improperio tomando rápidamente revancha y propinándole un azote en el culo con la palma extendida, sin demasiada fuerza como para que realmente le doliera pero con la suficiente para que la piel de aquella zona enrojeciera levemente y el plácido sonido del golpe le retumbara en los oídos.

La mujer rió de la travesura olvidando en un santiamén su irracional molestia.

Volvieron a sumirse en sus pensamientos y el silencio los envolvió siendo levemente interrumpido por el ritmo de sus pausadas respiraciones.

―Ahora que tocaste el tema… ―Sasuke fue el encargado de romper el mutismo en el que se sumergieron―. Me gustaría proponerte… ehmm… ―dudó nervioso― una idea que llevo un tiempo pensando…

―¿Qué ocurre? ―ella levantó la cabeza interesada y sorprendida del extraño nerviosismo de su novio.

―Sé que somos jóvenes todavía ―aspiró profundamente buscando la confianza―, pero llevo un tiempo meditándolo y realmente me gustaría tener un hijo. Mucho… y estoy seguro que tú eres la indicada.

Tenten abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad sencilla y totalmente sorprendida de lo que su huraño novio acababa de decir. ¿Un hijo? ¿Sasuke realmente quería tener un hijo? ¿Con ella?

Obviamente a ella le encantaban los niños, por eso amaba tanto su profesión y miles de veces se había planteado secretamente la idea de algún día concebir uno propio. En algún momento, años atrás, cuando era una adolescente ingenua y enamorada, creyó que Neji sería el padre de sus hijos, pero con el correr de los años y todas las situaciones vividas junto a su estable relación con el joven Uchiha fue él quien tomó el rostro del futuro padre de sus retoños. Sí, estúpidamente soñaba con tener hijos con Sasuke, pero no lo podía evitar, todos soñaban con eso cuando estaban enamorados y pensaban en la prole y ella estaba convencida que sus hijos tendrían por apellido Uchiha. Se veía a sí misma en algunos años todavía junto a él y aunque no tenía ningún deseo por casarse, sí quería que el padre fuera Sasuke. Sí, claro que lo había pensado, en algún momento, cualquiera, realmente no le importaba cuándo, pero sí quería tener hijos.

―Yo… ―comenzó contrariada por todas las emociones que la embargaban.

Realmente se sentía dichosa con la propuesta. No le importaba ser tan joven y tener muchas cosas por vivir aún; ella quería tener un hijo y que fuese precisamente él quien lo propusiera siendo que siempre eran los hombres los que trataban de evitar lo máximo posible la paternidad, que fuese precisamente él quien tomara la iniciativa, lograba que desbordara de felicidad.

―¿No quieres? ―la angustia fue notoria en el tono de voz del hombre―. No importa… podemos seguir esperando hasta que quieras…

―¡No! ―exclamó conmocionada con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas de felicidad―. ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Me encantaría tener un hijo contigo!

Y lo besó. Lo besó profundamente con ansiedad y entusiasmo, demostrándole con los labios la alegría que la embargaba, el amor que le profesaba y la dicha que significaría para ella tener un hijo con él. No le importaba nada más, si llegaba a embarazarse sería aún más feliz y poco le importaba en ese momento pensar que quizás en algún momento la relación que mantenían se quebrara y decidieran separarse para siempre, eso poco y nada importaba, la única idea que consumía su cabeza era el ideal de un hijo de los dos. De Tenten y Sasuke.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que adornó su rostro ante la aceptación de su propuesta. En algún momento sintió nerviosismo de decirlo y es que realmente eran muy jóvenes y generalmente las personas de su edad preferían gozar la vida antes de ensartarse con un hijo, pero él lo quería, realmente lo quería mucho y en sus pensamientos únicamente visualizaba a Tenten como la madre de su vástago. Llevaba meses pensándolo y buscando la forma de proponérselo y finalmente aquella noche ella tocó el tema y él buscó el suficiente coraje para decirlo. Tuvo miedo, por errados momentos pensó que quizás Tenten prefería casarse y luego engendrar, olvidando totalmente que al igual que él, ella no creía en el matrimonio y en sus planes no estaba para nada casarse, pero sí tener hijos. Y después de tanto debate interno ella finalmente había aceptado. Se sentía consumido por la felicidad y el amor que lo embargaba y que tan bien le había hecho. Todos le decían que le hacía bien estar enamorado de Tenten y él, después de mucho tiempo y rabietas, finalmente aceptaba que amarla le hacía bien.

―Te amo ―murmuró suavemente cuando se separaron buscando oxígeno. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que él lo expresaba con palabras, pero cuando lo hacía era porque le nacía del alma.

―Yo también te amo. Mucho ―afirmó ella con los ojos brillantes y él se sintió completamente dichoso una vez más.

―Pues bien señorita futura madre de mi hijo ―empezó él volteándose y dejando a Tenten contra el colchón nuevamente―. Vamos empezar ahora con la campaña del bebé Uchiha…

Ella se mordió el labio maravillada por la lujuria iluminando aquellos profundos orbes oscuros.

**3.-** _Me pregunto si me recuerda siquiera un poco,  
muchas veces lo he rogado,  
en la oscuridad de mi noche,  
en la claridad de mi día. _(Girl from the north country, Bob Dylan)

Dejó el vaso de café a medio tomar sobre la superficie plana y brillante de la mesa que se le anteponía, suspiró y sus ojos viajaron directo a la ventana junto a su posición observando a la gente que caminaba presurosa por las calles con rumbos desconocidos. Intentó encontrar entre los transeúntes algún rostro familiar, pero realmente no sabía a quién buscaba, a quién _esperaba_ encontrar entre la muchedumbre. Quizás una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que alguna vez fue dedicada a él, acompañada siempre de unos ojos grandes y almendrados que brillaban intensamente de un arrebatador color café como la bebida que bebía, o como el chocolate, que a veces variaban en distintas tonalidades del mismo color, los ojos que abandonó, que alguna vez lo miraron con amor y ahora sólo le dedicaban odio y decepción. Los ojos que perdió.

Sus orbes claras subieron al cielo oscurecido por las nubes que anunciaban la lluvia que siempre se hacia de extrañar. El día era ideal ―como todos los días― para disfrutar de una humeante taza de café a esa hora de la tarde esperando la llegada de su más fiel amigo, aquel que incluso estando durante años separados seguía ofreciéndole una amistad sin límites y sincera.

Volvió a preguntarse a sí mismo por qué Lee era así, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta optando por no seguir cavilando mucho más sobre el tema, prefería aceptarlo así tal cual sin intentar encontrar las razones para explicar cómo dos personas tan diferentes podían ser tan amigos. Sonrió al pensar en su compañero y lo lejos que había llegado, al menos había cumplido los sueños que desde muy pequeño tuvo: llegar a ser profesor de artes marciales. Por lo que había alcanzado a contarle el día en que todos se reunieron (en que volvió a ver a Tenten) estaba trabajando como profesor en un gimnasio que impartía clases de todo tipo de artes marciales y que era muy feliz por ello, que le gustaba enseñar a los niños más pequeños y verlos entusiasmados y contagiados por su desbordante energía. Imaginó perfectamente a los pequeños saltar y gritar a coro respecto a la llama de la juventud. Supo también que el dueño de aquel gimnasio era su antiguo sensei: Maito Guy y también pudo imaginar a su antiguo maestro junto a su amigo gritar desenfrenadamente alardeando de la poderosa flama con la que ardía su juventud. Una imagen que lo atormentó desde pequeño y que aún vivía en sus recuerdos felices.

Lee también le contó que Tenten seguía entrenando artes marciales como antaño, fiel a sus creencias y que acudía al mismo centro de entrenamiento donde él trabajaba.

La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se volvió melancólica al comprender que nuevamente sus pensamientos la llevaban a ella. Sus ojos volvieron a la humeante taza de café para así alzarla y beber otro sorbo.

¿Cuánto habría cambiado Tenten en todos esos años?

Al menos sabía que seguía entrenando y perfeccionándose en las artes marciales y que nunca había dejado de hacerlo. También había logrado darse cuenta que la lastimó mucho y que todavía seguía siendo demasiado expresiva; que sus gestos demostraban perfectamente todo lo que sentía, seguía poseyendo el mismo olor dulce de flores o frutas, una mezcla de ambas quizás, que su sonrisa seguía siendo única en el mundo y que, a pesar del tiempo, él nunca pudo dejar de amarla.

¿Cómo podría dejar de amarla si aun sin verla la veía todos los días en su cabeza? Si la buscaba entre la multitud sabiendo que no la encontraría, que ella estaba lejos y ya no lo pensaba. Cómo dejar de amarla si lo único que pedía era que ella no lo olvidara, que se conformaba con el odio por todo lo que él le había hecho antes que Tenten ya no pensara nunca más en él. A veces creía que era así, que ella seguía llorando por él, que lo seguía amando y que lo esperaba. En otras, ella lo olvidaba, lo desconocía, rehacía su vida y amaba a otro mucho más de lo que alguna vez lo amó a él, era tan feliz sin él que al verla sólo aumentaba la angustia y la tristeza con la que vivió durante todos aquellos años; su infelicidad aumentaba al punto de no creer posible ser tan desdichado. Y Neji tenía que marcharse otra vez al darse cuenta que el único cometido que tenía con su regreso ya no tenía sentido: la había perdido para siempre. Finalmente, y luego de verla, comprendió que siempre estuvo equivocado, que al final todo se convirtió en una mezcla bizarra de todas sus suposiciones, que ella amaba a otro y era feliz junto a ese otro, pero que a pesar de decir lo contrario lo seguía recordando. Quizás anhelando tanto como él lo hacía.

A fin de cuentas supo que nunca estuvo preparado para volver a buscarla aunque era lo único que quería.

Él volvió con la finalidad de recuperar el amor perdido años atrás por su culpa, de rogarle el perdón, de ganárselo, pero sus expectativas se fueron al suelo en el mismo momento en que la vio llegar con su mano entrelazada a la del Uchiha y decayeron aún más al ser testigo de la complicidad y el amor auténtico que parecían expresarse. Confirmó que ella ya no lo quería y él la amaba tanto.

Si alguien supiera todo aquello podrían creer que estaba equivocado, él siempre quería estarlo, que era imposible que siguiera amándola después de tantos años y la lejanía, pero Neji sabía que era verdad, sus sentimientos eran auténticos, su amor por Tenten era verdadero. Lo sabía porque dolía; dolía tanto que moría un poco todos los días, que se culpaba a diario por su cobardía, por aceptar la imposición de su familia, por huir sin despedirse, por dejarla sin explicaciones como si ella no las mereciera. Por todo.

Durante sus infinitas noches de insomnio, ese que lo atormentaba desde que llegó a tierra extranjera, buscaba el olvido que necesitaba para poder estar en paz una vez más, pero su cerebro seguía trabajando arduamente, soñando y anhelando, cavilando en posibilidades que nunca llegarían, deseando regresos llenos de sonrisas, lágrimas, besos y _te extrañé_, queriendo siempre olvidar su olor dulce y el brillo de sus ojos. Su mente codiciaba muchas cosas; poseía todos los argumentos necesarios para olvidar (la) pero estaba ese algo que (la) recordaba en cada situación, en cada esquina, espejo o nube, en el olor del otoño y el césped después de la lluvia. Estaba el café necesario para cada día (al menos tres tazas) que le ofrecía en su fondo, casi al terminar, un tono similar a los ojos que no quería necesitar, estaban también las hojas secas que crujían a su paso, esas que caían al llegar el otoño tal como alguna vez él la dejó caer a ella sin estar ahí para levantarla. Al final se reducía todo a un remolino de situaciones, de visiones, cosas, olores y sentimientos. Frío eterno, soledad, anhelo y la enorme tristeza que acompañaba siempre a la culpa.

Era la culpa la _maldita idiota_ que lo mantenía vivo.

Era el Neji Hyūga al que se lo comía el peso de sus propios actos, de decisiones ajenas que respetó sin compartir, de manos frías acariciando con delicadeza una de sus orejas por la noche, las de insomnio, esas en que la sentía junto a él, respirando tibiamente contra su cuello, sonriendo aun dormida, esa que se convirtió en un fantasma que no abandonaba siquiera su sombra. Esa misma, la Tenten que era su tormento eterno.

¿Dónde habitaba el olvido que él necesitaba cuando el yerro de su único amor lo perseguía?

Era más de siete años ―ya pronto ocho― que tenía contados uno a uno; cada día, hora, minuto, segundo y espacio estaban marcados a fuego en su alma y nadie podría entender, nadie entendía el por qué, pero él sí. Porque a pesar que siempre fue conocido por sus cercanos como un hombre que restringía la demostración tacita de su sentir, profesaba sentimientos tan intensos que llegaban a matar, tan únicos y sinceros que se aferraban a él incluso si pasaban años de lejanía. Porque él era Neji, el mismo Neji Hyūga que amó a la mujer con los ojos de otoño y la sonrisa que provocaba amnesia momentánea, la única que conseguía desestabilizarlo y la amaba tanto que nunca podría olvidarla.

Aunque nadie creyera que pudiese existir un amor así.

―¡Neji! ―el ruidoso llamado lo sacó en un parpadeo del recuerdo de tiempos mejores―. Perdón por el retraso pero tuve un pequeño percance en el gimnasio…

Su fiel amigo Rock Lee hablaba rápido y atropelladamente explicando con lujo de detalles la situación que ocasionó su demora. Neji sonrió levemente escuchando a su amigo parlotear fuerte y escandaloso como siempre lo hizo y él quiso concentrarse en lo que le contaba, porque lo quería hacer, lo necesitaba. Quería volver a retomar el pasado y remediar sus errores.

Esa era su esperanza. Todavía podía albergarse en la posibilidad.

**4.-** _Hay un modo de que me hagas completamente feliz, amor mío: muérete_. (Hay un modo de que me hagas... ,Jaime Sabines)

A veces, sólo en ocasiones temerosas, cuando se le acumulaban los sentimientos y no podía contenerlos, cuando la sonrisa le temblaba en la comisura de los labios y la mandíbula apretada demostraba su hastío, se desbordaba. Como el río en un embalse luego de la lluvia inacabable, como las divertidas veces en que el vaso era demasiado pequeño para acaparar el potente e incesante flujo de bebida. Era como el alma de algunas personas, de aquellas especiales que son difíciles de encontrar, que no podían ser contenidas dentro de su cuerpo debordándose por los ojos, las sonrisas y los besos. Eran sus sentimientos, que la descontrolaban, los recuerdos que la torturaban y la culpa que no tenía motivos más que un pasado que volvía al presente.

Se enojaba, también lo hacía. Dejaba salir el demonio rabioso que siempre se esforzaba por reprimir, apaciguandolo con en su mente dispersa, en frases que le llamaban la atención y que nunca alcanzaba a escuchar bien, ni a entender, mayoritariamente con la sonrisa de aquellos inocentes y cariñosos niños a los que les hacía clases. Pero a veces eso no bastaba.

No quería ver ni oír, la presencia humana le molestaba y sus miradas endurecidas eran demasiado potentes como para advertir a cualquiera que osara preguntarle qué le sucedía. Tenten siempre prefería callar, masticar la rabia, porque cuando abría la boca siempre terminaba lastimando a las personas con palabras crueles y ácidas, cargadas de cada sentimiento negativo que podía reprimir durante muchas situaciones. A ella nunca le gustó herir a nadie porque siempre las heridas venían acompañadas del remordimiento, de los ojos que miraban el suelo y el _perdón_ que nunca era pronunciado, a fin de cuentas la parte irracional de su cabeza, el hemisferio derecho, le decía que estaba bien lo que decía, lo que hacía, que las personas heridas sanarían, que olvidarían sus palabras crueles y sus miradas desbordadas. Tenten sabía que no, nunca se recuperaban completamente.

Se trataba de la acumulación de cosas, le decía Temari quien ya estaba más que habituada a ese tipo de situaciones. _Guardas mucho Tenten_, le repetía su mejor amiga cada vez que la veía desbordarse en sentimientos, sobretodo los negativos. Y ella sabía que era así, pero no podía cambiarlo, ni remediarlo, tampoco era como si le interesara hacerlo. A veces le gustaba sentirse así; odiar al mundo y las personas que habitaban en él, sentir el fluido desaforado de la sangre a través de sus venas, la piel arder, los dientes rechinar, perder el brillo de sus ojos y olvidar la sonrisa perpetua de su rostro. Le gustaba desbordarse, ceder a la furia, porque le hacía sentirse viva, satisfecha y a ella le gustaba querer estar sola, sentirse sola, acompañarse a sí misma. Sólo en esos momentos recordaba quién era realmente. Incluso en ocasiones ―muy pocas, siempre secretas― se embargaba con la satisfacción de herir a alguien, sólo para no creer que era la única.

Pero siempre olvidaba su enojo, las razones, el malestar. Volvía inevitablemente la sonrisa, los ojos confusos y la extraña inocencia con la que parecía olvidar que ya tenía casi veintiséis años.

Aunque últimamente la molestia no se iba, estaba ahí, todos los días y ya le dolía el estómago, el ceño de tanto llevarlo fruncido. Le molestaban las palabras que no quería decir, el simplemente ignorar y dejar pasar ya no le servía para nada. Las últimas semanas habían sido una completa y real mierda.

Partiendo la semana se les había comunicado a todos los docentes de su escuela, que el profesor de matemáticas de los cursos más grandes en la primaria, Hiruzen Sarutobi, había enfermado gravemente teniendo que dejar su puesto libre debido a su cercana y anunciada muerte. La tristeza ocasionada por la noticia fue compartida por todos los compañeros de labores, principalmente porque él era uno de los más antiguos docentes y también el más querido por todos, suficientes razones para considerar que su pronta muerte dejaría un espacio imposible de llenar. Pero no sólo la muerte de Sarutobi ocasionaba estragos, sino que también su inesperada renuncia dejaba el puesto del profesor de matemáticas libre en la mitad del semestre sin tener un reemplazo en esa área, debiendo de utilizar a los profesores que ya tenían sus horarios copados, para intentar cubrir las horas en que los niveles de niños más grandes (diez, once y doce años) quedaban solos teniendo la oportunidad de desatar el caos. Tenten tenía que dividirse en miles con tal de cuidar a sus pequeños y también estar pendiente de alguno de los cursos que por un par de horas quedaban sin supervisión adulta. Lo único bueno de aquello es que al menos no le tocaba hacerlo sola al ponerse de acuerdo con los otros profesores para vigilar a los niños.

Debía sumarle a aquella triste y estresante situación, que el único lugar en donde podía desahogar todas sus frustraciones de una manera sana, había sido invadido sin siquiera imaginarlo por la persona con la que menos quería toparse.

A más de un mes desde su regreso, sin verlo desde aquel día en que él le contó toda la verdad, Neji Hyūga apareció una tarde en compañía de su amigo Lee sorprendiéndola con la noticia que desde ese día retomaba su olvidado entrenamiento en artes marciales en la misma academia donde ella iba para practicar y relajarse. Furiosa era un adjetivo que se quedaba corto para describirla en ese momento, pero como siempre lo hizo, reprimió todo lo que la embargaba limitándose a dedicarle una dura mirada al joven dejándole en claro a él, a su amigo y su antiguo sensei, que el regreso del Hyūga no le provocaba nada más indiferencia basada en la rabia y el odio que le ayudaban a ignorarlo de la mejor manera, fingiendo perfectamente que él no estaba ahí cada tarde que ella acudía a seguir perfeccionándose, olvidándolo incluso cuando su frustración no era provocada por la molesta presencia de su ex novio, sino que recaía exclusivamente a su actual situación amorosa.

Sasuke estaba extraño desde hacía casi un mes. Extraño de la forma en que ella no entendía, fuera de los límites de su extrañes normal. Más serio y callado que de costumbre, con el destello que venía desde los profundo ausente en sus ojos negros, austero, solitario. Lejano.

Le dolía aquello, también la frustraba y a veces incluso se enojaba por no entenderlo cuando supuestamente lo conocía a la perfección. Ella sabía que él gustaba de la soledad y del silencio que lo llevaba a sumergirse en el mar tormentoso que eran sus pensamientos, pero con los años y los lazos afianzados en su relación, logró entrar y navegar en la marejada que despertaba en ocasiones en la cabeza de Sasuke, consiguiendo que él hablara y expusiera con la reticencia y la ignorancia de no saber expresar correctamente lo que lo consumía. Porque el Uchiha también se desbordaba, mucho más que ella, simplemente porque él no sabía contenerse. Explotaba.

Con palabras sueltas, frases inconexas, la mirada oscura perdida en algo que Tenten no veía, él conseguía liberarse, ceder, desinflarse antes de estallar. Así era como ella había aprendido a conocerlo, a llevarlo y soportarlo: escuchándolo.

Ahora él volvía a callar, a sumergirse en un mundo del que ella no era parte. Alejándose y meditando, cargando a sus espalda algo que no sabía qué era. Un peso que la asustaba haciéndola sentir desplazada, como si Sasuke ya no confiara en ella para compartir aquello que lo atormentaba. Sola a pesar de estar con él, de compartir la misma cama, los mismos besos cargados de cariño pero con algo más que ella no lograba identificar.

Asustada al no poder identificar qué había sucedido. Porque todo ocurrió de un día para otro, tardando días en darse cuenta que el periodo de austeridad en Sasuke en vez de desaparecer, aumentaba, que ya no tenían sexo con amor, ni por la calentura que los consumía en momentos insospechados, abandonando simplemente y sin razones, la campaña que juntos habían empezado con el objetivo de convertirse en padres. Tenten creía que él se arrepentía de su decisión sin tener el coraje de comunicárselo.

La segunda llegada de su periodo menstrual desde aquel día, meses atrás, en que él le propuso la idea de engendrar un nuevo Uchiha, sólo logró entristecerla aún más, alejándose, dejándolo solo lidiar con lo que fuese que lo atormentaba, actuando como la mujer que no le gustaba ser. Patética.

Se cansaba, porque nunca le gustó estar sola, porque las etapas de lejanía de su novio habían terminado mucho tiempo atrás. Se agotaba también de gastar palabras, saliva, sentimientos, al preguntarle qué le sucedía, qué estaba ocurriendo, por qué actuaba así, teniendo que conformarse con un simple y vacío: _nada_ que nunca la miraba a los ojos, alejándose un poco más. Demasiado distante para que el frío y la soledad que se interponía entre los dos al dormir, no le calara los huesos, ni le apretara el corazón, secándole el alma hasta que cedía al llanto silencioso de un tormento que no entendía.

Sasuke le estaba haciendo daño y parecía no darse cuenta. Tenten lo soportaba porque no entendía qué estaba pasando. Era extraño; su perfecta relación se estaba desmoronando y ella lo amaba tanto que se convencía de esperar un poco más, de seguir actuando como aquellas mujeres que tanto odiaba, esperanzada en que era sólo una etapa, que pronto acabaría.

Pero la ilusión instalada en su ser por culpa de él, esa que los convertiría en padres, se alejaba cada vez más, sintiéndose culpable y responsable por no quedar embarazada cuando hasta sólo dos semanas atrás lo intentaban hasta caer rendidos. Creyéndo que era la principal razón del comportamiento de su novio. Se odiaba cada vez que la idea se pasaba por su cabeza.

Sasuke le estaba haciendo daño. Sasuke lograba que se desbordara.

Retraída, triste y sin respuestas, lidiaba con sus responsabilidades diarias careciendo del ánimo y entusiasmo que la caracterizaba. Monótona, inconforme de sentirse así, sin saber cómo sobreponerse, queriendo hacerlo y olvidando sus deseos cada vez que el frío la consumía por las noches.

La sorpresa fue visible en su rostro aquel día en que entró al salón de maestros como cada mañana, encontrándose con la persona que necesitaba apartar de su vida de una vez por todas, pero que extraña y odiosamente estaba cada vez más presente en su rutina.

Neji Hyūga estaba ahí, confundiéndola con su presencia en el exclusivo lugar donde sólo tenían acceso los docentes. Rodeado del resto de sus colegas, recibiendo sonrisas coquetas por parte de algunas profesoras, palmadas amistosas por parte de los hombres.

―¡Tenten! ―exclamó sonriente Matsuri al verla entrar―. ¿Recuerdas al padre de Himoru? ―preguntó sin dejar de sonreír―. ¡Cierto que lo conoces! ―exclamó dándose un golpe en la frente―. Pues bien... Hyūga-san ocupará el puesto libre de Sarutobi-sensei: será su reemplazo.

El rostro de Tenten se desencajó notoriamente al recibir aquella noticia, pero se compuso al ver la forma extrañada en que la miraban sus colegas.

― Hyūga-san ―saludó educadamente con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Se miraron fijamente un par de segundos, los suficientes para que ella reconociera como los ojos de él le sonreían acompañados de la pequeña, casi imperceptible, elevación de la comisura de sus labios. La profesora de primer grado sólo frunció el ceño ignorándolo.

Simplemente su vida no podía tornarse peor.

Tenten no quería verlo. Suficiente era con tener que encontrárselo en sus rutinarias prácticas de artes marciales, haciendo malabares cuando su sensei (de casi toda la vida) Maito Guy, intentaba que entrenaran juntos como antiguamente lo hacían, argumentando demasiado radiante que estaba feliz de tener nuevamente a sus tres pupilos favoritos reunidos. A ella no le interesaba la vida de Neji, nada que tuviera que ver con él; si tenía novia, se había casado, cuántas mentiras le había dicho, menos aún sentarse a charlas mientras bebían una café actualizando sus vidas. Aunque sí debía reconocer (internamente) que le sorprendía que Neji fuese profesor, por lo que recordaba a él ni siquiera le gustaban los niños, menos aún tenía paciencia para enseñar. Pero no le valía de nada, lo que él hiciese no debía importarle.

No lo quería cerca ni de regreso en su vida. Era suficiente con saber la tormentosa verdad que lo llevó lejos, que le rompió el corazón. Suficiente tenía con sus responsabilidades, con su tristeza, con la lejanía de Sasuke, para querer tenerlo cerca, compartiendo el mismo trabajo, teniendo que topárselo a diario durante más horas de las que estaba dispuesta, de las que era capaz de soportar. No lo quería de regreso en su vida después de haberla decepcionado de la forma en que lo hizo, de haberse mostrado vulnerable ante él. De odiarlo, de no poder olvidar cosas que no tenían que ser importantes.

Necesitaba que Neji se alejara de ella, que su regreso no causara más estragos de los que ya había provocado. Porque en su mente que buscaba razones, creía fervientemente, que el regreso del Hyūga había desencadenado el extraño comportamiento en Sasuke. Luego recordaba que no había sido así, que nada tenía sentido y que no encontraba los motivos.

Pero al parecer, por más que lo intentara y lo quisiera Neji Hyūga siempre terminaba volviendo de una u otra forma a ser parte de su vida.

Tenten lo odiaba un poco más por aquello.

Lo ignoraba con la facilidad que aprendió con los años, a dejar pasar como si él no existiera, que no compartían los mismos espacios físicos en las horas libres. Desdeñaba la mirada fija de él sobre ella, fingía no escucharlo y ni siquiera exponía excusas cuando él se acercaba con intención de hablarle, simplemente se alejaba.

Lo quería lejos, muy lejos, sin el peso de aquellos ojos grises. Lejano, tanto o más que Sasuke.

A quien ella quería a su lado era a su novio, al que amaba con tanta intensidad que le dolía el alma por no saber el qué, ni el por qué, desde cuándo, ni cómo empezaron a alejarse.

―Tenten... ―escuchó a voz profunda y ronca de Neji muy cerca de su oído, con el suficiente respeto y seguridad que le garantizaban dos pasos de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Intentaba hablarle.

―Muérete ―gruñó ella cerrando de golpe el casillero que le correspondía, dándole la espalda y saliendo finalmente del salón de maestros.

Por fin era viernes.

Había esperado ese día durante toda la semana porque era el único que le ofrecía las condiciones necesarias para olvidarse de todo lo que le consumía la cabeza.

Era el cumpleaños de Temari, y como acostumbraban desde años ambas salían a celebrarlo solas; sin novios, sin amigos, si nadie más que ellas mismas haciéndose compañía y bebiendo hasta perder la consciencia.

Debía dejar de lado todos sus problemas, por su amiga y por ella también.

**5.-** _"__Ya no seré feliz. Tal vez no importa.__  
__Hay tantas otras cosas en el mundo;__  
__un instante cualquiera es más profundo__  
__y diverso que el mar. La vida es corta__y aunque las horas son tan largas, una__  
__oscura maravilla nos acecha,__  
__la muerte, ese otro mar, esa otra flecha__  
__que nos libra del sol y de la luna__y del amor. La dicha que me diste__  
__y me quitaste debe ser borrada;__  
__lo que era todo tiene que ser nada."_(Ya no es mágico el mundo, Jorge Luis Borges.)

Por las noches la oía llorar. Silenciosa, con sollozos que se escondían en la almohada, suspiros dolorosos que llegaban a sus oídos como dagas filosas y letales que se clavaban en su pecho retorciéndose; desgarrándole el alma.

Se mantenía lejano, silencioso, escuchándola llorar por su culpa sin hacer nada, y se odiaba todavía más por aquello, por ser el culpable de aquellas lágrimas que no debían ser derramadas por y para él, por apartarla de su vida en ese momento y no darle explicaciones, no buscar el refugio que Tenten le ofrecía en momentos difíciles. Por querer y necesitar estar solo cuando lo que más precisaba era compañía. La de Tenten.

Su mente era invadida por una tormenta que no cesaba, que se volvía más destructiva con el paso de los días y él, Sasuke Uchiha, no encontraba respuestas, ni opciones, menos la oportunidad de remediarlo. Veía que los días grises y tempestuosos no acabarían nunca, que cada vez, con cada palabra, suceso, conversación, se volvían más oscuros. Y la oscuridad lo consumía.

No saber qué hacer lo frustraba, lo enfurecía, ansiando despertar pronto de aquella pesadilla eterna. Deseaba abrir los ojos una mañana y encontrarse con el cuerpo de su novia junto a él, abrazarla y besarle la nuca, entonces ella abriría los ojos y le dedicaría aquella sonrisa tan suya que siempre conseguía remecerle el corazón, susurrándole con voz somnolienta un "buenos días". Se levantarían y harían el amor en la ducha, desayunarían antes de partir cada uno a su trabajo, despidiéndose con un dulce beso de _ansío verte pronto_ . Si cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar podía imaginar perfectamente el momento en que Tenten llegaba con una sonrisa radiante, que deslumbraba más que el sol, diciéndole que finalmente estaba embarazada.

Bufó resignado. Incluso había abandonado la travesía de ser padre. Su más grande anhelo fue despachado por culpa de todas las preocupaciones que se instalaban en su cabeza, que lo consumían llevándolo a la soledad que nunca le gustó, al silencio que la retumbaba en la cabeza, a los pensamientos que le gritaban por todas partes. Enloqueciéndolo.

Él quería ser padre. Siempre lo soñó aunque jamás nadie lo supo, ni lo imaginó. Alguien tan solitario y austero como Sasuke Uchiha jamás podría querer a niños gritones, moquillentos y llorones, pero desde joven se maravilló con la inocencia y la alegría de los infantes, deseando algún día poder tener un vástago al cual darle todo el cariño y la protección que le faltó desde el momento en que su madre murió; deseaba terminar de sanar aquella profunda herida a través de sus propios actos. Querer a su hijo como su propio padre nunca lo quiso a él. Y cuando comenzó a querer a Tenten como nunca había querido a una mujer desde su madre, cuando ella empezó a ser parte de su vida, aceptándola y decidiendo finalmente quedarse junto a ella, supo en algún momento extraño en que sus pensamientos divagaban, que era Tenten la mujer indicada para darle un hijo. Aunque eso nunca se lo diría; su pensamiento era demasiado machista para el gusto de su novia.

La estaba dañando; la heria profundamente y él se prometió a sí mismo que nunca la haría sufrir. Que nunca sería como Neji.

Desgraciadamente, contra todas sus convicción, estaba haciendo lo mismo, de alguna u otra forma, y la culpa radicaba en sí mismo. También en el desgraciado de Neji Hyūga.

Poco tiempo después de aquella noche en que lo vio confirmando su regreso, el maldito ex novio de Tenten apareció en su oficina. Fue de improviso, impensado; Sasuke trabajaba y el Hyūga se presentó en el banco pidiendo verlo, a pesar que él no trabajaba en la atención a público, aceptó recibirlo sin imaginar lo que aquella visita desencadenaría.

No le creyó una sola palabra de todo lo que le dijo, manteniendo la sonrisa burlona y la mirada incrédula, pero hubo una frase que se le quedó grabada a fuego. Neji le comunicó sin miramientos, que pese a todo, su principal objetivo era recuperar a Tenten.

Nunca desconfió de los sentimientos de su novia, menos después de todo lo que le había contado sobre la relación que tuvo con el Hyūga y el difícil periodo que pasó luego que éste se hubiese marchado. Sabía que Tenten nunca lo dejaría para volver con Neji, después de todo lo que sufrió, de la enorme decepción que él le causó, de la rabia, el corazón roto y el dolor incontenible, no tenía verdaderas razones para volver corriendo a los brazos de su ex novio sólo porque a éste se le ocurrió regresar después de años de ausencia y falta de explicaciones; el amor que ella sentía se acabó y sólo quedaban algunos recuerdos. Además de traicionar completamente sus ideales si actuaba como una estúpida al perdonarlo... o volver a amarlo como alguna vez lo hizo. Sasuke sabía que Neji había sido el primer todo de su novia, pero aprendió a lidiar con aquello porque él también había tenido una novia que fue su primer todo y aunque Karin nunca lo dañó, ni lo abandonó, ni engañó, el amor también se acabó. Simplemente no era tan fuerte como alguna vez lo creyó.

Jamás desconfiaría de Tenten, pero sí desconfiaba de Neji, llegando a creer que todo lo que dijo aquel día no eran más que mentiras inventadas para lograr su principal cometido.

No le dio mayor importancia al asunto. Incluso cuando Tenten le contó que Neji había ingresado al mismo gimnasio al que ella siempre había asistido para entrenar artes marciales. No se preocupó, a pesar de los celos normales que no podía evitar, porque su novia le aseguró que pese a estar en el mismo recinto, se veían verdaderamente poco y no mantenían contacto. Él confiaba.

Pero desde un mes atrás, todo dio un giro impensado y radical, sumiéndolo en aquel estado de lejanía y hastío. Luego de la conversación y posterior discusión con su padre, todo se había transformado en un completo caos.

Y él quería estar lejos de todo, de todos, odiar a la vida, al destino, a quien fuese, menos a Tenten; sólo la quería a ella, que lo entendería. Que todo era una maldita mentira.

Se había convencido que no volverían a ocurrir cosas malas en su vida, igual de terribles que la muerte de su madre, porque luego de eso nada podía ser peor y él se hizo fuerte. Pero se equivocó y ahora todo se estaba yendo a la mierda.

Volvía a odiar su vida como aquel día en que la tierra cubrió el cuerpo, los ojos llenos de amor, las manos suaves y cálida, la sonrisa; cuando la tierra se comió a su madre.

Quería estar solo, lejano y triste como desde hacía años no lo estaba. Sólo quería Tenten para que le dijera que todo estaría bien, que era una mentira. Mirar aquellos ojos y aliviar.

Hasta el momento sólo había conseguido apartarla; la alejaba de su vida, de la pesadilla y él no quería perderla.

Fue esa la razón, cuando sintió que se ahogaba y las palabras que Neji le dijo volvieron a sus oídos, como el zumbido molesto de una mosca que no te deja dormir por la noche, cuando el miedo lo invadió, cuando los ojos de Tenten lo miraron con rabia y recelo acompañado de un pizca de decepción, las alarmas se encendieron, le gritaron su error, que no debía arrastrarla a ella en su caída, pero que sí podía aferrarse, salvaguardarse. Que la perdía, la alejaba con su actitud, con su pesimismo y que eso sólo significaba darle la oportunidad a Neji de cumplir con su objetivo.

La vio salir aquella noche, más arreglada que lo normal, con un vestido ajustado y corto, fue entonces cuando los pesares se olvidaron y el volcán inactivo empezó sin suponerlo a encenderse; a punto de estallar. Miedo, celos, Neji Hyūga, la estás perdiendo. ¡Haz algo!

―¿Dónde vas? ―se atrevió a preguntar sin dejar de mirarla. Se estaba calzando los tacones.

―Saldré ―respondió ella sencillamente sin mirarlo.

―¿Con quién? ―insistió con ojos entrecerrados.

―Es el cumpleaños de Temari ―cedió finalmente mirándolo a los ojos.

Y sin siquiera despedirse, se marchó.

Algo parecido al alivio lo invadió. A pesar de no aceptarlo de buena manera, había entendido que una de las tradiciones que desprendía la amistad de Tenten y Temari era celebrar los cumpleaños de ellas a solas. Salían juntas olvidando todo compromiso; sus novios, familiares, amistades, esas celebraciones venían después, pero para la fecha exacta, fuese el día que fuese, salían sólo las dos bebiendo hasta perder la razón y festejando hasta muy tarde. Lo sabía, aunque no le agradara para nada aquella tradición.

Finalmente tomó la decisión que mejor le parecía, la que demostraba su fortaleza, la que significaba dejar el pesimismo de lado, de quejarse de su vida, aceptar y luchar. Abandonar la lejanía, enfrentar la situación pasara lo que pasara, intentar encontrar una solución, aunque estuviese oscuro, aunque en ese momento no se le ocurriera nada, él lo enfrentaría, explicaría y esperaría resoluciones. Ignoraría las constantes discusiones con su progenitor, intentaría olvidar por un momento todos los motivos que lo llevaron a ese estado. Recuperaría a Tenten, le pediría perdón por actuar como idiota, por alejarse, pero por el momento no podía explicarle las razones de su comportamiento; aún no era nada seguro, sólo mentiras. Esperar, debía esperar.

Su novia regresó al anochecer del sábado. Sasuke la miró fijamente al entrar, alzando incrédulo una ceja al no poder creer que todavía estuviese un poco ebria, sin el sutil maquillaje que se había puesto la noche anterior, con el cabello más salvaje que de costumbre, el vestidito arrugado y los tacones en la mano. Se preguntó internamente cuánto habían bebido, hasta cuándo. Quizás, conociéndolas y recordando viejas conversaciones con Shikamaru, habían dormido un poco luego de una larga noche de celebración, para luego despertar y seguir festejando solas en el departamento de Temari.

Cuando ella ni siquiera le sonrió pasando de largo a la habitación, se atrevió a hablar.

―Perdóname ―dijo lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchase. Tenten se detuvo sin voltear―. Perdóname por mi actitud del último tiempo, por comportarme como un idiota y dañarte. Por lastimarte sin darme cuenta...

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―cuestionó la mujer con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

Sasuke sólo sonrío de lado; ella lo sabía, esperaba pacientemente la explicación.

―He tenido pésimos días ―reconoció suspirando―. He discutido más de la cuenta con mi padre y sabes que eso siempre consigue alterarme...

―¿Sobre qué? ―insistió volteándose finalmente.

―Es sobre mi descendencia ―se le secó la boca y ya no fue capaz de observar aquellos ojos que lo miraban con anhelo―. Pero no te preocupes, ya pasó... toda está solucionado.

Sonrió a la fuerza. Mentía.

Tenten se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de reprimir la sonrisa de felicidad que quería instalarse en su rostro. La angustía acababa; Sasuke se liberaba de lo que fuese que lo mantenía cautivo.

Aquel anochecer Sasuke se dedicó a tomar el control del cuerpo femenino que tanto veneraba, dejándose querer, amándola, poseyéndola, embriagándose con sus gritos, con los suspiros que sonaban a su nombre, con los ojos intensos que lo miraban. Enloqueció junto a ella, olvidó su vida, los problemas y al mundo. Se dedicó a amarla tanto o más de lo que sentía. Se consumió y explotó, encontró la salvación en Tenten, porque aunque el mundo ya no fuera mágico, aunque los problemas lo ahogaran, aunque su padre lo presionara, nada ni nadie lo separarían de ella.

Esa mujer de sonrisa sincera que lograba alumbrar sus días, la que lo miraba con esos ojos color caramelo, siempre dulces, siempre brillantes, esa misma que lograba hacerlo débil y dependiente, era la que alegraba sus días. La que él encontró. La que amaba sobre cualquier cosa.

La calma volvió, los malos entendidos se olvidaron y la tristeza abandonó el semblante de Tenten. Sasuke también recobró la tranquilidad, retornaron a sus mañanas las sonrisas de _buenos días_, el sexo en la ducha, los desayunos que se hacían muy cortos hablando de cualquier cosa, las discusiones por quién conduciría, los besos de _nos vemos pronto_ y extrañarla por momentos sabiendo que pronto se verían, que estarían juntos; sólo extrañándola como se extrañan las personas que te gustan un poco más cada día, de esas que mantienen el encanto en una relación como si recién se estuviesen conociendo, coqueteando, gustándose. La relación de ambos era bastante larga y al igual que todas las parejas tenían altos y bajos, y con la reciente lejanía y posterior reconciliación volvían a reencantarse. A quererse más, a seguir intentando ser padres.

Pero aunque el Uchiha los ignorara, dejando de pensar en los problemas no significaba que estos desaparecieran. Constantemente recibía llamados de su padre, debiendo reunirse con él y otras personas, contando sólo con el apoyo de Itachi, desesperándose, anhelando volver pronto con Tenten para poder refugiarse en sus brazos, en sus besos, en la felicidad de estar con ella. Para siempre.

Enloquecía, la oscuridad empezaba a consumirlo y tenía miedo.

Odiaba a su padre como nunca antes lo había hecho; a él y su absurda forma de pensar. Renegaba del pasado y lo desconocido. Detestaba las verdades que se convertían en mentiras, en sufrimiento, en separación y lejanía. Volvía a odiar la vida si no estaba ella.

Quería despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla.

Tembló ligeramente cuando sintió la puerta ser cerrada. Sabía que su novia estaba de regreso, que era el momento, que ya no podía huir más, ni seguir mintiendo. Se mantuvo con sus ojos negros fijos en el atardecer oscuro que se proyectaba en el horizonte lejano a través de la ventana. Ella lo llamó, tragó en seco. Un sonido le afirmó que ella estaba muy cerca. Volvió a nombrarlo.

―Hay algo que no te he dicho ―susurró con voz ronca. Dolida, temerosa, cobarde y consumida por una realidad que no quería.

Giró lentamente para mirarla a los ojos. Sonrió triste al verla a pocos metros de él, con aquella expresión infantil que lo observaba sin entender con la cabeza levemente inclinada, expectante. Tenten le dedicó aquella sonrisa única que formaba hoyuelos en sus mejillas, lo ojos le brillaban como siempre y Sasuke se odió un poco más.

Se estaba ahogando. Moría.

―Tengo un hijo ―dijo finalmente.

Y eso no era todo.

Distinguió claramente como algo se extinguía en los ojos de Tenten, su expresión cambiaba y de momento parecía no conocerlo.

El castillo de naipes que junto a ella construyó se estaba derrumbando y él ya no podía hacer nada para mantenerlo firme. La caída dolía hasta los huesos y él deseaba estar muerto si su vida no era con ella.

Tendría que alejar la magia de su mundo. Para siempre.

* * *

_Después de muchos meses finalmente he terminado el segundo capítulo. La verdad es que estuvo mucho tiempo a la mitad, hasta que la inspiración volvió y pude terminarlo._

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Se reveló la realidad de por qué los Hyuga se fueron. ¿Quién será el padre del hijo de Hinata?_

_El mágico mundo de Sasuke parece acabarse debido a las mentiras que le oculta a su novia, pero hay algo más... _

_Por su parte Neji insiste y quiere dar la pelea por recuperar a Tenten, pero ella ha dejado de amarlo y lo quiere bien lejos. _

_Si quieren leer más... ya saben... dejen reviews._

_No prometo nada para el tercer capítulo... quizás la historia se alargue un poco, sólo quizás. Incluso puede que esto no tenga final feliz para mi querida Tenten._

_Comenten niñas, comenten. Sus reviews me alegran la vida :)_


End file.
